Had Enough
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: REVISED DUE TO ERRORS! My second SVU CI crossover. EO, BA, MC, JA, BC, FM; with special appearances by Richard White and Nicole Wallace. Full summary inside. Please R&R!
1. New nightmare

**Title: Had Enough**

**Characters/parings: Elliot/Olivia; Bobby/Alex Eames; Munch/Alex Cabot; Mike/Carolyn; Casey/Brian; Fin/Monique.**

**Side note: Main focus throughout the story will be EO and BA.**

**Rating: Strong R for sexual content (i.e. rape and consensual), violence, language, character death, smut and some fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OC. Dick Wolf owns the show and the characters. I'm not making any money off of them. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Setting/Classification: SVU/CI crossover**

**Spoilers: For the sake of this fic, ADA Alexandra Cabot, detectives Carolyn Barek, Monique Jefferies and Brian Cassidy never left. Also, Elliot's wife Kathy died in a car crash two years ago and he's raising his four children alone.**

**Summary: Olivia Benson and Alexandra Eames have both been in an abusive relationship with the same man, Marcus Jones. He leaves Alex for dead two years ago, but, now, he's plans on killing Olivia before she leaves him. Now the Major Case Squad and Special Victims Unit join forces to stop this man before its too late.**

**Author's note: This is my second crossover story. I'm making this one more darky and more angst-y than my last crossover. Keep in mind, this is for the mature subject matter. So if you can't handle the content of this story, then you should not read this.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Alex Eames' residence**

**Manhattan, New York**

**January 2, 2005**

**Two years ago**

**7:00pm**

"_Where the hell have you been, woman! I've been waiting on you for hours! We were supposed to go to dinner, remember?!" Marcus Jones screamed when his girlfriend, detective Alexandra Eames of the Major Case Squad walked in._

"_Didn't you get my message, Marcus? I left it on my answering machine. I told you I got caught up on a murder case. I said it was gonna take me a while to get it done," she said calmly, but, deep down inside, she was terrified!_

_This was not the man she fell in love with. Three years ago, when she met him at a birthday party, he was charming and romantic who swept her off her sore feet. After being in one bad relationship after another, and still have to endure the sudden death of her husband Joe four years ago, she believed she had finally found her Mr. Right. _

_But, boy, did all of that change!_

_In the beginning of their relationship, Marcus treated her like a queen, no, a goddess. He worshiped the ground she walked on. She loved being with him. They were seen everywhere together. Even Bobby, her best friend and partner, took a liking to him. Hell, Alex even considered marrying this man._

_But all of that changed when he started drinking. At first, she turned a blind eye because he's been stressed out about losing his job at a construction site. But, it became a habit for him to drink. She tried to get him to stop one time, but that didn't work out because he ended up slapping her across her face with his hand. To make matters worse, he started accusing her of cheating on him with Bobby; something she would never do. _

_Alex tried to end the relationship so many times. One time, he really lost his mind and started throwing things at her. She broke it off right then and there. But, he had complete control her. He beat her up so badly that she ended up in the hospital for several months with a separated shoulder and a broken jaw. _

_Even then, Marcus refused to let her go. He threatened to kill her if she'd ever leave him. He even hired a private investigator to watch her every move. She was that scared of him._

"_BULLSHIT!!" he grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him. "You weren't caught up on a case! You were too busy fucking your partner's brains out! No wonder it took you so long to get home, bitch! Did you really think I wasn't gonna find out about your precious Bobby!"_

"_How many times do I have to tell you?! There's nothing going on between me and Bobby! You need to calm down and let me go! I told you what's gonna happen if you put your hands on me again! Let me go!" she retaliated._

_Anger washed over his veins. He punched her dead in her face. "Don't you ever talk to me like that again, whore! I'm the man of this fucking house! You do what I want, when I want and how I want, you understand me?"_

"_Get out!" Alex screamed._

"_What did you say, bitch?!" he sneered in her face, not believing his ears._

"_I said get out! Don't come back here! I never want to see you again, Marcus! It's over between us! I had it up to here with you! You're not the man I fell in love with. You killed him! The man I fell in love with would never hurt me! The man I fell in love with would never call me names! I don't want you in my life anymore!" she cried._

_That pissed him off even more. He started attacking her; kneeing her in her stomach, punching her in her face, slapping her around and pushing her around the room. She tried to get away from him and even reached for her gun, but he kicked her in her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She started crying when he grabbed her and dragged her all the way upstairs to the bedroom they shared. Once he threw her on the bed, all hell broke loose._

"_You're just gonna leave me?! After everything I had done for you, after everything I gave up just to be with you, you're just gonna up and leave me?! I don't think so! If I can't have you, I'll make sure that stupid fucker partner of yours won't have you either! I'll fucking kill you first before I'll ever let you go!" he screamed in her face. He slapped her again before he reached inside her dresser drawer and pulled out another one of her guns!_

"_Please don't do this, Marcus! Please don't do this!" she pleaded over and over again. But her pleas fell to deaf ears when he pointed the thing right in her face. Another scream escaped her lips when he pulled the trigger. Everything else went black when she felt the bullet tear through her face, shattering her jaw._

_Her body went limp when another bullet tore through her stomach. One more bullet tore through her right shoulder. The last thing she remembered was when he started ripping her clothes off and pinning her now limp body down on the bed..._

**Two years later**

**3:00am**

"No, please! Don't do this!" Alex screamed when she sat up from the bed. She ran her fingers through her face and winced when she felt the scar. The same can be said when she ran her fingers through the scar on her stomach. Even though it's been two years since it happened, she still have nightmares about it and the injuries she sustained keeps haunting her.

"Alex, baby, are you okay?" a deep male voice said.

With tears falling from her eyes, she looked over and saw her boyfriend (and partner) Bobby Goren, looking at her with concern. Immediately, she leaped into his arms and cried her eyes out, holding him like she never wanted to let him go. He just held her in his arms and rubbed her back soothingly with his large hands, then he kissed her forehead gently.

"Honey, he can't get to you now. You're safe with me. You know I'll protect you," he said softly.

She kept sobbing. "I keep having that nightmare. It keeps haunting me every single night. Even when I got away from him, he's still in my head all the time. Now, I have to look over my shoulder every five minutes, just in case he shows up. I'm always gonna be afraid of him."

"I know, baby. I know. I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere. I'll kill him first before he ever gets his hands on you again," he said soothingly. Then he carefully laid back down on the bed, taking her with him. She snuggled into his warm embrace and planted a soft kiss on his neck.

"I love you, Alex," Bobby said before he fell asleep.

With a small smile on her face, she snuggled even close to him and felt her eyes were about to close.

"I love you, too, Robert," she replied. Then she fell asleep.

X

**Special Victims Unit squad room**

**16th precinct**

**Manhattan, New York**

**January 3, 2007**

**9:00am**

"Brian, have you seen or heard from Olivia? She was supposed to come in an hour ago," Detective Elliot Stabler said when he came in, holding a cup of coffee in his hand.

Detective Brian Cassidy looked up from his files. "No I haven't. This isn't like her to just not call us and say she's running late."

"I know," Elliot sighed deeply.

Just then, a few minutes later, Detective Olivia Benson walked in, wearing oversized clothes and had her sunglasses on her face. Elliot looked up and saw his partner sitting down gingerly in her chair.

"Liv, are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Huh? What?" she asked, looking confused.

"I asked you a question, Liv. Are you okay?" he asked again.

"I'm fine," she said almost immediately.

"Are you sure? You don't look fine. Is everything okay with you and Marcus?" Elliot asked while he held her hand.

She winced when she heard that name. Thank God her partner and best friend didn't see it. She had no plans of telling him what's really been going on with her boyfriend lately. Well, not right now, anyway.

"Everything's fine with Marcus, El. Don't worry about it. Now do your paperwork," Olivia demanded before she started sipping her coffee. She was just starting to get into the groove of things when her phone rang.

"Benson," she answered when she picked up.

"_I'm watching you, you stupid little slut. I know you got it bad for your partner," _Marcus hissed on the other line.

"Marcus, honey, hi! I was just thinking about you!" she said nervously, looking frantic. She looked up and saw Elliot looking at her suspiciously.

"_Don't play with me, you bitch! I got my PI watching your every move! I know you want your partner!" _he scorned.

"Baby, I'm so glad to hear from you. Why don't we get together when I get off of work tonight, okay? I can make us some dinner and we can catch up," she suggested with a fake smile on her face. She had to play it off so he won't get pissed off and hurt her when she sees him.

"_Yeah, you better be good to me, you little tramp! I will be calling you again. And you better be here when I do, too!" _he shouted before he hung up on her.

Slowly, she hung up the phone and just sat there for a moment. She felt Elliot's eyes on her again. She didn't have the heart to look at him. She didn't want him to see the pain on her now forming tear stained face.

"I heard Marcus screaming at you on the phone. He sounded upset. Are you sure things are all right with him?" he asked softly.

Olivia broke into tears. "Yes! Things are fine with him. I'm going to the crib. Call me when you got a case."

"No! Olivia, come back! Talk to me!" he called out to her. But he pleas fell to deaf ears when she disappeared. He slumped back down on his chair and sighed deeply, trying to comprehend why she had changed, and it wasn't for the better. He then noticed she left her sunglasses on her desk. It must've fell off her face when she took off running. He got up off his seat and grabbed them from her desk. He decided to go and give them to her.

"Hey, Elliot, have you seen Liv?" Detective John Munch asked when he appeared from out of nowhere.

"I was on my way to the cribs. She left her sunglasses on her desk so I'm gonna give them to her," Elliot replied.

"When you see her, can you ask her if she has the Morton rape/murder case file? Fin, Monique and I really need it."

"It's on my desk. I just got done looking over it, so go ahead and get it, man," Elliot said before he left. He really needed to find Olivia so he could talk to her.

And that's when he heard her scream.

**And that's the first chapter. Don't worry, I have big plans for this story, including a chapter on how Olivia and Alex got with Marcus in the first place. Stay tuned!**

**Oh, yeah, please keep in mind that this is a revamped version of the story. Anything I mentioned in the bold format, please disregard!**

**Please review!**


	2. History repeats itself

**Wow! Thank you for embracing this story already! I didn't think so many of you would respond so quickly. This story just came into my head, so I decided to put it out for you to enjoy! Thank you again for the wonderful reviews!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: Nothing new to add at this time, other than a certain detective comes to Olivia's rescue, but something terrible happens to her!**

**X**

**Special Victims Unit squad room**

**16****th**** precinct**

**Manhattan, New York**

**January 3, 2007**

**9:30am**

Her screams got louder within each passing second.

With anger, worry and obviously fear boiling in his veins, Elliot took off running. Whoever was hurting Olivia and making her scream was gonna get his ass handed to him big time. As he got closer and closer to the cribs, one thought ran through his mind: why didn't he admit his feelings towards her in the first place?

Elliot opened and closed every door that came his way, making sure Olivia didn't get stashed in one of the empty rooms. Her screams for help got even louder once he reached the end of the hallway. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the door to the cribs. Fearing the worst, however, he took a peek through the window...and saw the unthinkable!

Olivia was screaming for a reason. Marcus was beating the shit out of her...with a baseball bat! Elliot could hear her screaming, pleading, yelling for him to stop. And, to make matters worse, he was right under their nose all this time! Worry, pain and guilt were quickly replaced with anger, fury and thoughts of murder. From the look on Elliot's red face, he was getting ready to kill somebody!

Pulling out his gun, he burst through the door and pointed the object right at Marcus's head, who was still beating the crap out of Olivia with the blood soaked bat.

"Put the fucking bat down and step away from her, you asswipe! I'm not gonna tell you again! Get away from her!" Elliot screamed. He was still holding the gun.

"Get out of here, asshole! This has nothing to do with you! Mind your own fucking business! She's mine!" Marcus yelled back, still holding the bat over Olivia's head.

"Elliot, no, please! Don't shoot him! Don't hurt him. It was just a simple misunderstanding, that's all," Olivia pleaded. She was crying.

"'Simple misunderstanding' my ass! I saw everything! You've been hurting her and I saw the whole fucking thing! I'm gonna book your ass for assault!" Elliot sneered before he managed to tackle Marcus on the ground. Punches were being thrown, blood was being splattered and obscenities were being yelled. A moment later, several officers came in to break the fight up. Olivia was being helped by Don, Brian and Munch, who overheard everything that's been going on in the cribs.

"What the hell's going on here?!" Don barked at everyone.

"This son-of-a-bitch's been hurting Olivia! I saw him beating her with the baseball bat!" Elliot screamed.

"Liar!" Marcus retorted, glaring at the blue-eyed hunk.

"I'm not lying! Look at the bruises on Liv's body! He really did a number on her. I came in here because she left her sunglasses on her desk when I saw this bastard beating the shit out of her with the bat. To make matters worse, I heard him yelling at her on the phone!" Elliot screamed.

"Liv, is this true? Is Marcus hurting you? Has he been doing you wrong?" Don asked softly.

With tears falling from her eyes, she didn't say a word. She couldn't say a word. She just nodded her head slowly.

"Now you believe me, Cap?!" Elliot ranted.

"I do, now. Arrest him," Don said before he left.

"You bitch! I'm gonna kill you! I told you not to say anything! You're gonna end up just like Alex! Why did you do this to me?!" Marcus screamed as two police officers tried to handcuff him. But, he managed to elude them by kicking them both in their balls. He pulled the gun out of one of the officer's holster and pointed it right at Olivia, who was still crying.

_Olivia's gonna end up like Alex? Alex? Alex as in detective Alexandra Eames of the Major Case Squad? She had a relationship with him as well? What happened to her? What did he do to her? What the hell's going on here? _Elliot thought as he held his gun steady. But, he didn't have time to react because several gunshots started blasting through the room. He looked over and saw several officers, including Munch and Brian, tackling Marcus down on the floor and trying to wrestle the gun away from him.

"Someone's been shot! Someone's been shot!" Elliot screamed. He frantically searched for anyone who's been hurt. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw the person lying on the floor, bleeding from the gunshot wounds on the right side of her face, her right shoulder and her stomach.

It was Olivia.

"This is Detective Elliot Stabler of the Special Victims Unit. I have an officer down! I need a bus down here at the 16th precinct right away. I have an officer down!" he screamed into his walkie talkie. Once he heard that the bus was on its way, he kneeled down besides Olivia and began talking to her, trying to get her to wake up.

"Come on, sweetheart. Stay with me, okay? Everything's gonna be okay, baby. Help's on the way. You're gonna be just fine. Stay with me, all right? Stay with me," Elliot encouraged her. He was crying and you could tell he was, because he kept holding her hand and kissing her forehead. Tears kept falling from his blue eyes because he was losing her. And he couldn't bare the thought of not having Olivia Benson in his life.

He loved her. Plain and simple.

X

**Major Case Squad room**

**22****nd**** precinct**

**Manhattan, New York**

**January 3, 2007**

**10:45am**

"_Shots ring out at Manhattan's Special Victims Unit. Just an hour and a half ago, Detective Olivia Benson was brutally shot by her now ex- boyfriend, former construction worker Marcus Jones, who's now being held at the 16__th__ precinct. Witnesses say, Marcus showed up with a baseball bat and waited for the detective to show up at the cribs; where he started beating the crap out of her with the object. That's when Detective Elliot Stabler, Benson's longtime partner and best friend, heard her screams and came to her rescue. A fight broke out between those two men, which resulted in several police officers barging in and breaking it up. And that's when Marcus grabbed the gun and shot Olivia in her face, her right shoulder and her stomach._

_This is not the first time Mr. Jones had done these heinous acts. A similar incident happened two years ago to Detective Alexandra Eames of the Major Case Squad, who's still recovering from the same injuries she sustained at the hands of the suspect. According to her partner and now boyfriend, Detective Robert Goren, Alex has been romantically involved with this man for three years when his abusive and jealous acts started coming into play. _

_The cycle of abuse among women, especially among female police officers must come to an end. We need to put an end to these heinous acts because more and more people, particularly women are ending up dead. We'll have more on this story as it develops. I'm Carmen Chung for Channel 3 news..."_

"SON OF A BITCH!" Detective Mike Logan yelled when he saw the news. "Another female detective almost ends up dead by that bastard. I can't believe this shit!"

Detective Carolyn Barek placed her hands on his shoulders. "I know, honey, I know. First Alex, now Olivia. When will this all end?"

"What I wanna know is, how did Olivia end up with that asshole in the first place?" Bobby asked, shaking his head in disbelief. Just seeing and hearing what happened to Olivia made him think about what Alex had gone through.

"I think that's the question you should be asking her...and me," another female voice said.

Mike, Carolyn and Bobby turned around in their seats and saw Alex standing behind them, watching the news in anger and disbelief. Hot tears starting falling from her eyes when she saw the footage of Olivia being put inside the ambulance.

"Honey, you don't have to look at this," Bobby said as he got up and went over to her. Then he took her in his arms and kissed her forehead gently.

"It doesn't matter, Bobby. I told you he keeps haunting me. He's sending me a message." she started sobbing.

"What message?" he whispered in her ear.

"That I'm next. I don't think he's really done with me. He's not done with Olivia, either." more tears started falling from her eyes.

"Cut it off! She can't see this anymore!" Bobby hissed. He didn't mean to get all pissed on his friends, but he didn't like seeing Alex so scared and hurt.

Mike took the hint and shut the television off. He knew Alex was upset about what happened to Olivia, one of her best friends.

"Mike, honey, why don't we go and get some coffee?" Carolyn suggested, which Mike got the hint. He got up from his chair, grabbed his jacket and they left, leaving Bobby and Alex alone for a while.

_I feel so bad for Alex and Olivia. Marcus won't rest until both of them ends up dead, _Mike thought, shaking his head.

Little did they know, it was about to happen. And they won't like it one bit.

X

**Mercy General Hospital**

**Manhattan, New York**

**January 3, 2007**

**12:00pm**

"How is she, doc?" Elliot asked almost immediately.

"Right now, it's a touch and go concerning Olivia's condition. There's a 50-50 chance she'll survive," Doctor Hampton said honestly.

"50-50 chance? How is that possible?" he asked in disbelief.

She sighed deeply. "Right now, all we can tell you that her face suffered the most damage. Her jaw was shattered so we had to wire it back together. Plus, she's missing a couple of teeth and, when we brought her in, she was bleeding from the mouth really heavily. Her shoulder wasn't as serious as we thought, so we were able to repair that. Furthermore, her stomach was damaged but her intestine was the only organ that was damaged, so we didn't have to worry about repairing that. It can heal on its own."

"But, her face..." Elliot sobbed.

"At this point, if it doesn't show any kind of improvement, she's gonna end up looking like Mary Jo Buttafuoco. We did the best we could on her face, but the injury was just too severe. If she does show some improvement, she's gonna have a scar on her face indefinitely. I'm so sorry," Hampton said before she had to attend to another patient.

"Will you keep me updated?" he yelled.

"I'll make sure you'll be the first to know!" she yelled before she left.

Elliot nodded his head and slumped down on the chair, holding his face in his hands. He was sobbing. He was hurting. He was in pain. He felt sick to his stomach. He was losing the woman he loved and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. He wanted to kill Marcus for putting Olivia (and Alex) through hell.

"Elliot?" a female voice called out to him.

He wiped the tears away from his face with his hands and looked. He was shocked to see the person standing in front of him.

"Alex?" he said, his voice just barely above a whisper.

"I'm here to see how Olivia's doing. I saw what happened on the news. I feel so bad for her. It's all my fault she's in there. I'm so sorry."

"Please sit down," he encouraged her, for which she did, taking a seat next to him. "Why are you blaming yourself, Alex?"

"Because I was in a relationship with Marcus. If I would've just stayed away from him, I wouldn't have this scar on my face," Alex revealed, showing the scar.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute. You mean to tell me what happened to Olivia, happened to you?" Elliot asked, getting upset.

"It's a long story..."

"Why don't you tell me this one, Alex?! We're both gonna be here all day. I have nothing else to do. Tell me what happened! How did you end up with Marcus?!" he forcing all his anger out on her, but he wasn't really upset with Alexandra Eames. It wasn't her fault Marcus put a bullet in her face. Hell, it wasn't her fault he put a bullet in Olivia's.

"I'm sorry, Elliot. I didn't know she was gonna end up with him. Hell, I'm still scared of him! He haunts me in my sleep, I look over my shoulder all the time, I cry, I yell and scream at my friends, I push my boyfriend away, and he has done nothing but being the most wonderful, caring, loving, sensitive man I had ever known. Please, I know what I've been through. And, now, Olivia's going through the same thing. It's so heartbreaking. Marcus will not stop until Olivia and I are both dead," Alex cried again. More tears fell from her eyes.

Elliot felt bad. Really bad. He had no right to yell at her for something she didn't do. Alex's been hurt. Now Olivia, the love of his life, is hurting. Without warning, he reached over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She cried into his chest, wetting his shirt.

"I'm sorry," she said when she lifted her head and saw the wetness on his shirt.

A small smile appeared on his face. "It's all right. It'll dry up."

"I tried to get away from him. So many times. But, he always forces me to go back to him every time. Once, I even left the state to get away from him, but he hired a private investigator to find me. And when he does, he'd beat the crap out of me and I end up in the hospital," she explained, her voice cracking.

"How did you end up with him in the first place, Alex?" Elliot asked curiously.

"Shortly after my husband's death, I had been in some pretty bad relationships. Every man I had been with done me wrong. But, when I met Marcus, everything changed for me. Finally, I found someone I could love..."

**More drama in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	3. Flashback: How Alex met Marcus

**Since I'm bored out of my fucking mind, I decided to put this chapter in today. I must warn you, though, it's a pretty intense, graphic chapter. Some of the things I put in here are for the mature subject matter. So if you can't handle the sensitive stuff I'm about to put in, don't read it. I don't want anyone getting sick to their stomachs.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: There's gonna be quite a few flashbacks in this chapter. Basically, this is the chapter where Alex reveals how she got with Marcus and how he became abusive, possessive and controlling.**

**X**

**Flashback**

**Meloni's Bar**

**March 1, 2003**

**10:00pm**

_Thick clouds of smoke filled the air when Alex stepped inside the bar._

_Meloni's holds a special place in her heart. This is where she met her partner and best friend, Bobby Goren two years ago. She was supposed to meet her husband Joe for after work drinks but she got a call from him, saying he had to stay late and do some work with his friend. So, instead of going home, as she usually do, she decided to go to the bar and unwind. And that's where she met Bobby._

_But, that was two years ago. A lot has changed in that time. Joe, who was also a police officer was killed on the job, Bobby was losing his mother and she had been through one bad relationship after another. Her last boyfriend turned out to be a fraud. He told her he was never married and he couldn't have any kids, due to his 'condition'. She believed him. She fell for him. She loved him. Only he lied. _

_She wanted to surprise by going over to his apartment a couple of weeks ago. She had her mother's fur coat on, wearing nothing underneath. She wanted to give him a night he'd never forget. Turns out, when she got inside and overheard the moans coming from another woman, it was gonna be a night she'll never forget._

_Fearing the worst, she got closer and closer to his bedroom. The moans and groans got even louder by the time she opened the door. Hot tears started falling from her eyes when she saw him, the man she loved, on top of another woman, pounding deep inside of her. _

"_HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, ANTHONY?!" Alex screamed, startling the couple._

"_ALEX! What are you doing here?!" he ranted. He covered her body and his with a thick blanket._

_She laughed bitterly. "What am I doing here? Well, my boss gave me the rest of the day off so, stupid me, I decided to come over here and surprise you. I'm naked underneath this fur coat. And, then, I come in here and I get this?! My man making love to another woman?! How stupid am I for falling for you in the first fucking place?!"_

"_You made love to her?! What about us? You told me you wanted to work things out with me!" the other woman said._

"_I do wanna work things out with you, Shelly. I was planning on telling Alex about us going to marriage counseling..."_

"_MARRIAGE COUNSELING?!" Alex screamed._

_Anthony lowered his head. "Yes, Alex. Marriage counseling. Shelly and I are married."_

"_How long?!" Alex asked harshly._

_He didn't have the heart to look at her. "4 years."_

_More hot tears fell from Alex's eyes. "4 FUCKING YEARS?! I can't believe this! I've been dating a married man?!"_

"_I'm so sorry about this, Alex. I didn't mean to hurt you. Shelly and I were separated when I met you. I care about you but I love my wife and my son. We're gonna be a family again," he explained._

"_You have a child! You told me you couldn't have children, you lying son-of-a-bitch!"_

"_I was misinformed," he admitted._

"_You know what?! Save it! It's obvious to me that you never had any intention of leaving Shelly in the first place! I was just a fucking fool to ever believe your lies! Well, don't worry about me coming over here ever again. I'm done with you!" Alex screamed before she stormed out of the apartment, more angry tears falling from her eyes..._

_Now here she was. Sitting at Meloni's, drinking her life away. She could hear the crowd singing 'happy birthday' to a lucky woman at the other side of the room. She completely forgot that this bar was reserved for a birthday party tonight. Finishing up her drink, she sat a $20 bill down on the table and turned to leave. She was on her way out the door when she ran into someone tall, someone warm and very male._

"_I'm sorry," she mumbled._

"_Don't be, beautiful. It's not everyday a sexy woman like you run into me," he said with a chuckle._

_She couldn't help but laugh at that comment. "That's the best thing I heard in weeks."_

"_Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Marcus Jones," he said as he put out his hand to shake._

"_Alexandra Eames," she replied, shaking his hand with her own._

"_May I buy you a drink? I would love to get to know you better," he suggested with a handsome smile on his face._

"_Sure. I don't wanna go home, anyway," she replied, smiling at him as he led her back over to the bar..."_

"...and that's how we met. When I first met Marcus, he was sweet, caring, loving, romantic, charming and just the man of my dreams. I was already falling in love with him. The first year of our relationship was great, Elliot. Bobby even liked him. We would do everything together; go places together," Alex explained.

"What changed?" Elliot asked softly. He still had his arm around her shoulder.

"The second year of our relationship, he lost his job. He was really depressed about it because construction was his life. He loved building things. He made good money off of it."

"And that's when he started drinking, right?" he answered.

"And when he started abusing me," she replied, thinking about what he had done to her...

"_You know something, Alex? Life fucking sucks! You know what happened to me today? I got fired! And, for what? Because I don't take shit from nobody!" Marcus screamed when he came home, throwing his jacket on the floor._

"_Baby, what happened?" Alex asked when she approached him._

"_Tucker Jackson ratted to my boss that I stole some money from him. Of course, I denied it, but, guess what? My boss believed him! He fired me on the spot. So, when Tucker got off, I pulled him behind the building we were working on and I beat the living hell out of him. Now, he can't say a damn word!" Marcus ranted._

"_Honey, you beat him up? You could go to jail for this," she reminded him._

"_And who the fuck are you today? Are you my girlfriend or are you the cop?" he snapped at her._

"_I'm both, Marcus. I'm your girlfriend because I'm worried about you and I feel bad you had to lose your job over a misunderstanding. But, on the other hand, I'm a cop because you could've just walked away. You'll be lucky Tucker won't press charges against you."_

_Marcus got upset of what she said. He grabbed her arm roughly. "He's not gonna press charges against me. Not if I tell the cops he raped a 17-year-old girl and got her pregnant."_

_Alex was shocked. "You're gonna tell them that? Baby, isn't that a little bit extreme?"_

_He smiled sadistically. "It's not extreme. It's the truth. The only reason why he's not in jail is because she's taking all his money for child support. He can't have any contact with his daughter. After I beat the shit out of him, I told him if he reported me to the cops, I'm gonna make sure they know what he had done and his ass will get thrown in jail."_

_Alex didn't understand the change in him. What happened to the sweet loving man she met at the bar last year? What happened to the sweet loving man who promised he'd never hurt her in his life? Something's not right with him._

"_Now, where's my dinner? I'm starving," he scorned as he released her arm._

"_It's in the kitchen. I hope you like pasta," she mumbled._

"_That's more like it," he said before he went into the kitchen to eat._

_After dinner, Marcus was sitting on the couch watching television while Alex was cleaning up the house. She looked over and noticed he started drinking beer. Fear coiled in her veins. She grew up with an alcoholic uncle, who yelled and beat her at her for no reason. She didn't wanna go through that again._

"_Marcus, honey, can you slow down?" she asked softly._

"_Slow down what, woman?!" he snapped at her._

"_Your drinking. Can you slow down, please?" she pleaded._

"_I don't have to slow down, bitch! Get off my back! I'm not bothering you!" he yelled this time._

"_Marcus, honey..."_

"_Are you fucking deaf, bitch?! I said GET OFF MY BACK! Don't make me hurt you!" he screamed again._

"_Marcus..."_

"_That's it! I had it with you!" He bolted out his seat and stormed over to her in two seconds flat. A scream escaped her lips when he raised his hand up and slapped her across the face with brute force. She fell down on the floor, holding her face in her hand. She looked up at him, scared as hell. He had his hands balled up into tight fists and he was pissed._

"_Don't you say another fucking word!" he seethed, looking at her with fury in his eyes. "Not another word!"_

_She didn't say another word. She slowly stood up and looked at him for a second. With tears falling from her eyes, she stepped away from him, shivering at his appearance._

"_Where the fuck you're going?!" Marcus hissed. "And you may speak, bitch."_

"_Upstairs," she simply said._

_He grabbed her arm again. "Oh, no you don't. You pissed me off, so, now you're gonna make it up to me. Strip, bitch."_

"_No!" Alex screamed before she broke away from him and ran upstairs to her bedroom, with him trailing close behind. Before she could go inside, he tackled her down to the floor, kicking and punching her with everything he had. She cried, begged and pleaded for him to stop but he didn't. _

"_I'll teach you not to fuck with me you stupid bitch!" Marcus screamed before he began ripping her clothes off..._

"Alex, I'm so sorry you had to endure what Marcus did to you. I didn't think he would resort to rape," Elliot said. He shook his head in disbelief.

"I didn't think he would, either. I never been so scared in my life. I couldn't get away from him. He hired a private investigator to keep tabs on me all the time. Even if I did leave, he'd always find me. I had been in the hospital twice because of what he did to me. One time, he even threw battery acid on my back in one of his rages. I still have the scars today."

_Bastard! _Elliot thought, anger boiling in his veins. "The second time he put you in the hospital, it was when he shot you in your face, right?"

Alex sighed deeply. "Yes. I came home late from work one night and he jumped right in my face; accusing me of cheating on him with Bobby, which was not true. That's when I told him to leave. He didn't take it too kindly so he punched me in my face and threw me on the bed. Then he took the gun I kept out of the drawer and shot me in my face, my shoulder and my stomach. Then, when he saw that I couldn't fight back, he raped me again."

"I'm so sorry, Alex," Elliot said again. "But, hey, you have Bobby in your life now."

A smile appeared on her face. "I know. He's so wonderful. He's been there for me through thick and thin. I love him so much."

"I'm gonna be there for Olivia. She needs me. I'm not gonna leave her," he declared.

Just then, doctors and nurses came out of nowhere, screaming and yelling for assistance. Elliot and Alex stood up from their seats when Doctor Hampton approached them.

"What's going on?" Elliot asked frantically.

"Do you wanna go see Olivia right now?" she asked, apparently out of breath.

"Why? What's going on?" Alex asked.

"She woke up from her coma. She wants to see you. She needs you, Elliot," Hampton said, then she smiled.

Relief flooded though his veins. She was gonna be okay. She was gonna be fine. "Take me to her, Doc."

"I have to go back, anyway. Call me later," Alex said before she left.

Elliot waved at his friend before he turned back to the doctor. "I'm ready to see her now."

"You love her, don't you?" Hampton asked, smiling brightly.

He began to blush. "With everything I have."

**Marcus's plan to kill Olivia and Alex goes underway in the next chapter. It's gonna be big! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	4. Flashback: How Olivia met Marcus

**I'm back with a brand new chapter! I still can't get over Tuesday's episode. All the EO shippers unite! We need them to be too close together or else this show will be over! EO forever! EO forever!**

**Seriously, I wanna thank you all for giving me your honest opinions about this story! I know there are some other stories concerning Olivia and Alex being in abusive relationships, and I know they have become common and it does get old at times, but I just wanted to take a stab at this and see how this one goes. Constructive criticism's important to me. Again, I thank you for your honest opinions. I will keep them in mind.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: Some familiar villains will appear in this chapter to help Marcus. You're really gonna be mad at me. So, please, don't throw your shoes or flames at me. Trust me, I know what I'm doing.**

**X**

**Mercy General Hospital**

**January 3, 2007**

**1:30pm**

"How are you feeling?" Elliot asked softly.

Olivia stirred in her bed, trying to find a comfortable position because her back was sore. She looked pale and thin and she was in constant pain.

"Not so good, El. God, it hurts so bad," she groaned.

"Baby, I'm sorry I didn't save you in time. I wanted to kill Marcus for doing this to you and Alex," he mumbled.

Realization dawned on her. "What does Alex have anything to do with me and Marcus?"

"Alex told me everything, Liv. She too was in a relationship with him," he revealed.

Olivia allowed the tears to fall from her brown eyes. "Why didn't she say anything to me? Had I know she went through the same thing, I would've never got with Marcus in the first place."

"Honey, don't say that. It's not your fault. It's not Alex's fault. Marcus led the both of you on. He controlled you both. He hurt you both. He used you both and he betrayed your trust. I just didn't think he would resort to rape and attempted murder," he said, holding her hand.

"Since Alex told you how she got with Marcus, it's only fair for me to tell you how I ended up with him, huh?" she chuckled nervously.

"It can wait. Right now, you need your beauty sleep. I don't want my partner and best friend to be in pain for the rest of her life."

"I just woke up. I'm gonna be up for a while. I need to tell you. It's better for me to talk about it," she pleaded.

Elliot squeezed her hand. "If you feel up to it, then, please, do tell."

Olivia cleared her throat. "I met Marcus a year ago at Meloni's. I was just getting off from work and I needed to unwind for a while, you know, to relax. Remember the last case we worked on? You know, the one where those two little girls were being abused by their parents?"

"I remember that one. That case really got to the both of us. Those two little girls were so damn cute. I wished they were my daughters. And it really got to you because you know what it's like to be abused as a child. I know what it's like to get the crap beat out of me as well," Elliot said, thinking about those two little angels.

"Well, I kept thinking about them as I was drinking my beer. Just when I was about to run out, a good looking man came up to me and offered to buy me another glass..."

X

**Flashback**

**Meloni's bar**

**January 3, 2006**

**9:00pm**

_Olivia really wanted to go home, but she needed a drink badly. The case she and Elliot just closed up really got to her and it made her think about her own painful childhood. Just hearing what the parents had done to those two beautiful, special, adorable little girls almost made her cry. It reminded her of what her mother, Serena, had done to her._

_She knew drinking can make people do crazy things. Drinking made Serena act out and she became abusive. Olivia couldn't tell anyone about her problems because she was ashamed, embarrassed and she didn't want her mother hurting her again. So, throughout her high school years, she pretty much kept to herself._

_Swirling the beer in her hand, she was about to get up and leave when a handsome figure showed up. He flashed her a cheeky smile, which made her blush. Only Elliot Stabler made her blush like this._

"_May I buy you another beer, beautiful?" he asked, his voice smooth and gentle._

"_Y-you may," she stammered nervously._

"_Two glasses of beer, please," he said to the bartender, who nodded his head and went to work._

"_Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Marcus Jones," he introduced, shoving his hand out to shake._

"_Olivia Benson," she replied, placing her hand into his and shaking it firmly._

"_So, what do you do for a living, Olivia? You look like a model or something," he complemented, which made her blush again._

"_I wish. I'm a detective," she admitted softly._

_Marcus was surprised. "A beautiful woman like you a cop? How do you do it?"_

"_I don't know. It's hard. But, helping out the victims and making sure they get justice is worth it."_

"_What department you work in?"_

"_I work with Special Victims Unit. I deal with heinous sex crimes everyday. It's a hassle but, like I said before, helping the victims out in the long run is worth going in everyday. I love what I do."_

_He smiled at her."I can see that. Do you have time for romance?" _

_She shrugged her shoulders. "I try to date, but, my job is stressful at times. It's hard to find someone these days. I'm married to my job and that's it."_

"_I would love to see you again, Olivia. Can I call you sometime?" Marcus asked._

"_Sure. Let me give you my number." she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and began scribbling her home phone number, her work number and her cell phone number down. Then she handed it to him and smiled._

"_I can be reached within those three numbers. Call me anytime," Olivia said with a smile._

"_I sure will. It was very nice meeting you, Olivia. I'll call you soon." he leaned over and kissed her on her cheek before he sat a $20 bill down on the table and left, leaving her flustered..._

"...and he was so charming that night. He seemed really supportive of my job as a detective. He even made me blush," Olivia said, sighing deeply.

"I'm the only one who made you blush, Liv," Elliot reminded her firmly.

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't know what came over me. Why do I always date scums and no-good assholes?" she huffed.

"Don't worry about that, honey. A good man is bound to find you. You just have to keep looking," _And that man is me, Olivia, _he thought sadly.

"I wish that was true. In the beginning of our relationship, it was great. I loved being with him. Marcus didn't mind showing me off to his friends and family. He bought me things, he wined and dined me, he held me at night. I really thought he loved me. I really believed we were gonna be together forever."

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"He already lost his job once. He told me about it. He got another job at another construction site, but, he got into it with a fellow co-worker, James Harper, which resulted in Marcus punching the guy in the face and breaking his nose in three places. He was fired on the spot. But, when he came home and told me how he got revenge, I felt sick to my stomach..."

"_You did WHAT?!" Olivia screamed._

"_I threatened to tell everyone he's a convicted rapist and murderer on the run if he went to the police. Turns out, I was right about that jerk. He raped and impregnated his female cousin and when he found out he was about to be a father, he slit her throat from ear to ear. He made sure she didn't have the baby," Marcus explained, his face scowling in anger._

"_But, baby, isn't that a little bit extreme? I mean, you knew what he was like and you didn't tell anyone? What's wrong with you?" she complained. She yelped out in pain when he grabbed her arm roughly._

"_You listen to me, you stupid little slut! I'm not gonna stand here and let you disrespect me like this! I thought you loved me, woman!" he yelled._

"_I do love you, Marcus, but you're going too far. I'm so sorry you had to lose your job, but, this is too much. I mean, seeking revenge is one thing, but, trying to ruin someone's life..." she couldn't finish because he raised his hand up and slapped her across the face, knocking her down on the floor. She held her face in her hand and started crying._

"_Don't you ever say that to me again, bitch! I'm the man around here and you're gonna do what I want, when I want and how I want, you understand?!" he sneered in her face._

"_What the hell happened to you?! What happened to the man I loved?! I think you killed HIM!" she exclaimed, which resulted in another hard slap to her face and a kick to her stomach._

"_If you don't shut your mouth right now, I'll fucking kill you! And I won't think twice about doing it, either!" Marcus scolded before he stormed out of the house._

_Still holding her face in her hand, Olivia allowed the tears to fall from her eyes. She couldn't believe her man would turn on her and hurt her like this. And she was scared because she knew it was only the beginning..._

"Why didn't you say anything to me, Liv?! I would've kicked his coward ass!" Elliot exclaimed.

"He threatened to kill me if I said one word to anyone. And he would've do it, too, if you hadn't stepped in and helped me," Olivia said. She started sobbing again.

"Honey, you almost died. Alex almost died. This man is sick. I'm not gonna rest until he goes to jail for the rest of his life," he declared.

"You really mean that, El?"

He held her hand close to his heart. "Of course, sweetheart. You're my best friend and I will do anything for you."

"When I get out of here, can I stay with you?" she asked softly. She was about to fall asleep.

_Say yes, you fool! She wants to stay with you! Say yes, you fool!_ A voice in his head said, trying to knock some sense into him. With a smile on his face, he kissed her hand and looked at her.

"You can stay with me, baby. You can stay with me. I'm not about to let you stay by yourself," he replied softly, which made her smile.

"I love you, Elliot. Thank you," Olivia said before she fell asleep, which made him smile even more.

_You did the right thing, man. Now, the next thing you need to do is tell her you love her and it'll be all good, _a voice in his head said with pride dripping in his voice.

X

**Marcus Jones' apartment**

**January 3, 2007**

**2:00pm**

"Those two bitches will pay for breaking my heart!" Marcus seethed.

The man smiled sadistically. "Don't worry, my good friend. You did the right thing calling us. I'm not the only one who has a grudge against Olivia. Sweet Olivia. God, how long has it been since I saw her beautiful face? Hmm, I'd give anything to have her right now."

"And I'm not the only one who has a grudge against Alexandra," a female voice said, her British accent unmistakable.

"I don't know why you have one, girl," Marcus scorned.

"She took the one man I wanted away from me. She turned him against me," she seethed.

"But, Bobby never even wanted you in the first place, baby. He hated you. I don't think Alex had anything to do with you at the time," Marcus reminded her.

"But, I almost had him right where I wanted him when that bitch stepped in and took him away from me. I wanted to kill her. Now, I'm gonna make sure she dies! I will have Bobby Goren in my bed!" she exclaimed.

Marcus and the other man rolled their eyes, then Marcus cleared his throat. "We need to tread carefully. We don't want to arouse any suspicions."

"How we're gonna do that? Let's not forget, Alex and Olivia are both cops," the man scorned.

Marcus huffed. "Don't you think I know that, man? We're gonna have to just outsmart them, that's all."

"How?" the man and woman asked in unison.

Marcus smiled sadistically. "I was thinking..."

**Do you know who's the man and the woman helping Marcus? You should because both of them have been on the show and I noticed many of you have used them in your stories a lot. I decided to twist this up a little bit.**

**Alex and Olivia will start receiving threatening letters, Olivia and Elliot will grow closer, Bobby and Alex will get some peace for a while and the other parings that I mentioned will start appearing in the next chapter. Please stay tuned.**

**Please review!**


	5. Backfired

**I'm back with another chapter! Things will really get interesting for Olivia and Alex in this chapter. And how can you not know who's the two villains that's helping Marcus? You should be able to figure it out already! I'm just gonna go ahead and reveal them in this chapter to make it easier.**

**With that being said, enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: Some strong sexual content in this chapter and beyond. You have been warned!**

**X**

**Goren residence**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**January 4, 2007**

**8:30pm**

"I'm going to see Olivia tomorrow. It's been a while since we talked to each other," Alex revealed softly. She and Bobby were in the kitchen, making dinner together. It was the first time either one had said anything since what happened to Olivia just a few days ago.

"That'll be nice. You two need to talk, anyway. It's been a while since you two had seen each other," he said while he was chopping the lettuce.

She quickly took notice of his cool manner and stopped what she was doing. "Is something wrong, Bobby?"

He dropped the knife and turned to face her. "As a matter of fact, yes. I want this guy. I know Elliot wants him, too. I want him to pay for what he did to you and Olivia. I get so mad that he's out there, planning his next move. And, then, I see you, crying to sleep at night, hurting, having nightmares about that bastard and it breaks my heart to see you hurting. I feel like I failed you in some way. When you hurt, I hurt. I want this guy to burn in hell!"

Alex dropped what she was doing and went over to him, for which she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Tears started forming in her eyes when they pulled apart.

"I don't know what to do if I didn't have you in my life, Alexandra. I love you so much. If you were to die, I would die. You mean everything to me. I just want Marcus to pay," he sobbed on her shoulder.

"I love you, too, Robert. You won't lose me. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. And you haven't failed me, baby. You're taking good care of me," she whispered.

"I just feel like..."

"Don't say another word. Matter of fact, make me forget. Just make me forget right now. I need you."

Their lips met again in a heap of desperation and need. Hunger took over their heated bodies when he cleared the contents off the kitchen table and sat her down on it. Soon, their clothes were being ripped off. Alex and Bobby needed each other in the worst way possible and they needed each other now.

She screamed out in pleasure when he slid inside of her with ease. She wrapped her legs over his back and felt him move in and out of her without hurting her. She felt her back being pressed against the table, but she didn't care. Her man was making love to her. That's what matters to her right now.

Bobby kissed her, like a man possessed; shoving his tongue in her mouth while he kept pumping inside of her. Alex dug her fingers in his back and screamed when she felt a staggering release tearing through her heated flesh. She bit down on his shoulder and screamed even louder when another release crashed within her. He groaned in her ear when he felt his own release coming strong.

They both screamed each other's names out loud when they reached their attended goal at the same time. Afterward, they just laid in each other's arms, breathing heavily at the aftermath of their furious, almost animalistic lovemaking.

"I never knew you could be so...aggressive," Alex said a moment later, trying to catch her breath.

Bobby kissed her forehead gently. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't know what came over me."

"Don't be sorry. I loved it. I loved every minute of what we did. You needed me and I needed you. At least you put my needs above yours. I love you."

He leaned over and kissed her softly. "I love you, too. And I'm gonna make sure you're gonna be protected. No matter what, Marcus will pay."

X

**Mercy General Hospital**

**Manhattan, New York**

**January 4, 2007**

**10:00pm**

"Will you stay with me tonight, Elliot? I don't wanna be alone and I feel safe when you're here with me," Olivia said, her eyes growing heavy.

Holding her hand, he smiled brightly. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm gonna be right here with you. And, don't worry, honey. We'll get this guy."

"I'm just tired of being afraid of him..." were the last words she said before she fell asleep.

Elliot let got of her hand and stood up, then he walked over to the window and watched as the rain started coming down. He felt a tear streaming down his cheek as he watched the love of his life sleeping peacefully. More tears started falling from his eyes when he saw how broken, disheveled and destroyed she was. His heart went out to her and then some. And he witnessed it all. Marcus shot her three times and left her for dead. What the hell is his problem, anyway?

_That stupid son-of-a-bitch couldn't handle rejection, that's why. If he couldn't have Olivia and Alex, then no one would have them. And, look what happened: Bobby and Alex are together and you're getting close to Liv. Don't lose her, man. She has no one to take care of her. Don't lose her, man, _a voice in his head said. Elliot sat back down in the chair and took her hand into his. He then kissed it and held it against his heart.

_I love you, Olivia Benson, _another voice said in his head as he got comfortable on the chair and fell asleep.

X

**Special Victims Unit squad room**

**16****th**** precinct**

**Manhattan, New York**

**January 5, 2007**

**9:30am**

"You needed to see us, Cap?" Munch asked as he, Fin, Brian and Monique walked into their boss's office.

"Close the door. What I'm about to say, they don't need to hear," Don stated firmly.

Brian closed the door, then he took a seat by the window, with Monique sitting next to him. Munch and Fin sat down in their respective chairs.

"All right, I got a phone call from Captain Danny Ross of the Major Case Squad. We're gonna be working with him and his detectives for the time being," Cragen announced, which shocked everyone.

"I don't mean to be disrespectful, Cap, but why are we're working with them? We're Special Victims and they're Major Case. We work sex crimes, they work homicide," Munch reminded him.

Don rolled his eyes. "I know that, Munch. This concerns Marcus."

"Now you got our attention," Fin said eagerly.

"Listen, this guy's dangerous and he's seeking revenge against Alex and Olivia. I'm not taking anymore chances. I want this guy brought in and I want him brought in soon before someone ends up dead."

"So, you want us to work with Major Case because Alex has a history with Marcus, too?" Brian asked, crossing his arms.

"Exactly. And I know Elliot's gonna wanna be involved in the case as well. But, do me a favor, whatever you do, make sure you keep his temper in check. I can't afford to lose my best detectives," Don stated.

"Does Olivia know what we're doing?" Monique asked out of the blue.

"Yes, she does. I just spoke to her on the phone. I assured her we're gonna get Marcus."

Munch got up from his seat. "Well, can you at least tell me who we're gonna be working with?"

Cragen smiled. "My good friend Mike Logan, who I worked with a long time ago, his partner Carolyn Barek, Bobby Goren and Alex Eames. I want you all to meet them at Meloni's and get to know them better. I'm gonna call Ross and tell them it's on."

With that, the four detectives left his office, shrugging their shoulders and looking at each other with concern in their eyes. They knew things were about to get interesting.

X

**Marcus Jones' apartment**

**January 5, 2007**

**10:30am**

"We've got a major problem, Marcus," the man said as he walked in the apartment, taking off his hat.

"What problem?" Marcus asked.

"The police are on to us, man. They know what we're gonna do," the man revealed.

"SON-OF-A-BITCH!!" Marcus exclaimed. "We're gonna have to lay low now! Knowing the police are after us now, we can't do a damn thing! And where's Nicole?! She's supposed to be here!"

"Hold your horses! I'm here!" Nicole Wallace a.k.a. Elizabeth Hitchens screamed as she came into the house, her British accent dripping with sarcasm.

"About damn time! Did anyone see you?!" Marcus ranted.

"I kept a low profile, you idiot! I don't want Bobby to see me just yet, so calm down!" Nicole ranted, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"And I don't want Olivia to see me, either. We're gonna have to lay low because the police are looking for us. And, knowing Elliot Stabler, he's gonna put a bullet in my ass," the man said, getting angry.

Nicole rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Oh, Richard, darling. The police are always after you and me. Sometimes, you can be a pain the ass."

"And you're a fucking bitch, Nikki! You're just as bad as Olivia and Alex are. I can see why Bobby hates you so much! He never gave a damn about you!" Richard White barked back.

She got in his face spit in his eye. "And I can see why Olivia pissed you off twice. I can see why Elliot wants to kill you. I mean, you're so obsessed with Olivia that you had to bring up his family to throw him off guard..."

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Marcus screamed at them both, startling them.

Nicole and Richard looked at him with shock in their eyes.

"Let's get something straight, okay?! I did not ask you two to help me get Olivia and Alex back for your own sick fucking pleasures! I want them, plain and simple! They broke my heart and stomped on it! And they told those awful lies that I hurt them! I'm not going to jail! I want them to pay for what they did to me! And if you won't help me, I'm gonna do it by myself! Do I make myself fucking clear?!"

"Crystal clear," Richard and Nicole said together, still startled by his venom tirade.

"Good. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to the bedroom and dream about how I'm gonna get Alex and Olivia back. I don't wanna hear you two arguing again or I'm gonna kick some serious ass!" Marcus said before he stormed into his room and slammed the door, startling Nicole and angering Richard.

"Something tells me he's taking this act of revenge too far," he said a moment later.

"For once, I agree with you," she said, her British accent rolling out of her mouth.

X

**Mercy General Hospital**

**Manhattan, New York**

**January 5, 2007**

**12:00pm**

"How are you feeling, Liv?" Alexandra Cabot asked. She and ADA Casey Novak decided to take time out of their busy schedules to go and see their best friend.

Olivia smiled weakly. "Much better. Doctor said I could be out of here in a week."

"We're so glad to hear that. Are you planning on going back to your apartment when you do get out?" Casey asked.

"No way I'm going back, especially with Marcus still on the streets, looking for me and Alex. I'm staying with Elliot. After what happened with Marcus a week ago, I really don't wanna be alone anymore," Olivia revealed.

Alex and Casey looked at each other and smiled. They knew it was gonna happen. It was no secret Elliot and Olivia has been hiding their romantic feelings for each other for a very long time. But, they also felt bad for them because of Marcus coming in and ruining everything. They felt bad for Elliot because he had to put his feelings for her aside when he found out she was dating the bastard.

"Listen, Liv, Casey and I are gonna be working with Major Case to capture Marcus," Alex revealed.

"I know. Cragen called and told me what's going down earlier. I'm okay with it, really," Olivia said, smiling.

"Don't worry, girl. We'll get him. He'll give us so many chances to catch him. He's bound to make a mistake sometime," Casey said confidently.

Olivia smiled at her two best friends. But, what she really wanted was for Elliot to hold her, to kiss her, to maker her feel alright. Her smile got even bigger at the thought of her partner, best friend, and the love of her life wrapping his strong arms around her.

She knew there was plenty of time. But, she couldn't wait any longer.

**It took me a while to get this chapter in, but, I finally got my wrestling story groove back! Don't worry, I'm not abandoning this or my other crossover story! **

**Meanwhile, stay tuned in the next chapter because the SVU and MCS squads come together, Elliot and Olivia finally admit their feelings to each other and Marcus, Nicole and Richard step up to capture Alex and Olivia!**

**Please review!**


	6. Finally together

**I'm back! Things are gonna get interesting for everyone at SVU and MCS! And Marcus won't quit, will he? He's not gonna stop until Alex and Olivia are dead. And I think Nicole and Richard may already have seconds thought about going through with the plan, but, you don't say no to Marcus Jones! No you don't!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: I'm jumping forward to three weeks later and, in case you didn't figure it out yet, here what's going on: Olivia's out of the hospital and she's staying with Elliot, Bobby and Alex are living together and Marcus is still plotting to kill Olivia and Alex with the help of Nicole Wallace and Richard White a.k.a. Psycho man. Oh, yeah, strong sexual content in this chapter, too! You have been warned!**

**X**

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**January 26, 2007**

**6:00pm**

Laying in Elliot's arms while they were in bed, Olivia sighed in contentment as the moon and the stars cascaded through the window of his bedroom. She laid her head against his chest and planted a kiss on his tender neck. It's been three weeks since she's been out of the hospital and she couldn't remember being more at peace with herself. And she couldn't remember the last time someone like Elliot would be so wonderful and caring towards her.

Sure, Marcus was still out there, looking for her and Alex. But, she's not scared anymore. Elliot had never left her side and that just made her fall in love with him even more. And she knew he felt the same way about her.

"Elliot?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"What, honey? Something's wrong?" he replied, looking at her with concern.

"I'm in love with someone," she admitted, which made his face fall into sadness. It was so typical for her to find someone else so soon.

"I'm happy for you. I hope he treats you right."

She looked up at him in wonder. Then she burst out laughing. "You mean you don't know who it is?"

"No. Why should I know?" he looked puzzled.

"The person that I'm in love with is holding me in his arms, that's what you should know." she giggled.

Realization dawned on him. He held her tighter and planted a kiss on her forehead.

_See, man? What I tell you? She loves you! You're gonna be with her, you fool. Treat her right, man. She's been through enough already, _a voice in his head said. Elliot held her even tighter and planted another searing kiss on her forehead.

"How long?" he asked softly.

"Excuse me?" Olivia said, looking at him confused.

"How long have you been in love with me? Because, let me tell you, I've been in love with you since we've been partners eight years ago. I mean, don't get me wrong, I loved Kathy. She was my wife and the mother of my children and they know I'll always love her, but, you always had my heart. I just didn't realize it until I almost lost you."

"But, you didn't lose me. I'm still here. I love you with all of my heart and soul. I didn't know what I was thinking when I got with Marcus. I was a fucking fool," she said, her face scrunched up in a frown.

He leaned down and brushed his lips across from hers, his tongue playing tag with hers. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down on top of her. They both were butt naked and aroused, which suited her just fine. She wanted Elliot Stabler in the worst way possible.

"Olivia, are you sure about this? I don't wanna pressure you and I don't want us to regret this in the morning," he said when they pulled apart.

"I'm so sure. I want you so much, Elliot. Make love to me, please, baby," she pleaded, pulling him back down on top of her.

The sexual tension was boiling over. There was no turning back now on either of them. She brushed her knee over his crotch, which caused him to moan. He slipped his hand down between them and, with his fingers, began caressing her swollen opening. She threw her head back and moaned his name when his fingers went deeper inside of her. At the point, she couldn't wait to have him any longer.

"Come inside of me, now!" Olivia demanded.

Elliot didn't have to hear that twice. He got settled in between her legs and slid inside of her slowly and carefully. She wrapped her legs over his back and screamed out his name when she felt him move in and out of her with ease; his member touching her vaginal walls gently. She dug her fingers in his back and hissed when she felt him pick up the pace.

His hands were everywhere; touching her legs, her stomach and her breasts. She moaned again when she felt his fingers tweaking her swollen, sore nipples. Olivia wanted more of him. She couldn't get enough of him. He was a drug she didn't wanna ever detox from. Elliot Stabler was everything she needed in a man and more.

Faster and harder, he drove into her with rough force. She dug her fingers in his back so hard, blood started coming out of his flesh. But, that just added fuel to his ever growing fire for her. She bit down on his shoulder to keep herself from screaming, but it was so damn hard to do it. He was making her come in so many ways, she thought she was gonna die from pleasure.

"OLIVIA, OLIVIA! OH, GOD! YES, BABY!" he roared when he felt her contracting around his rigid member.

"GODDAMN IT! OH, ELLIOT! RIGHT THERE, BABY! RIGHT THERE!" she screamed when she reached her peak. Luckily for her, he wasn't too far behind and together the collapsed into an entangled heap on the bed.

"I love you, Elliot!" she declared afterwards.

Grinning, he kissed her and replied, "I love you, too, my sweet Olivia."

"I can't believe how blind I was. How come we haven't been doing this all along?"

"Kathy was still alive, that's what. I couldn't do that to her. I loved her, baby. But, she knows I love you, too. And I'm ready to move on."

"With me?" she snuggled close to his side.

"Yes. With you. Olivia, I'm not going anywhere. I'm always gonna be here for you, no matter what life throws at us. I love you," Elliot said before he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers softly.

"I love you, too, Elliot," she replied, joy beaming in her heart.

What neither of them didn't know was that a certain someone was watching them through the window. He was pissed off, and at the same time, turned on. He envisioned what it was like to have Olivia Benson making love him. He'd have her screaming his name in no time. Now, all he has to do is to lure away from Elliot.

He couldn't thank his lucky stars enough when he came up with enough money to hire a private investigator. But, he had to do it under a different name, since he's on the run. It didn't take his man long to find Elliot's address. Richard was quite surprised to find out that Kathy died of cancer and that Maureen was taking over motherly duties since she graduated from college last year. He was quite surprised to learn that Elliot's wife actually filed for divorce and he never knew about it.

_He was too busy having so many sexual fantasies about Olivia. My Olivia._

As he began to walk away, visions of Olivia withering beneath him while they were making love turned him on.

_Sweet Olivia. My sweet Olivia. Elliot's not the man for you. You'll find out soon enough. I'd plan to make you mine._

X

**Goren residence**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**January 26, 2007**

**8:00pm**

"Baby, can I ask you a question?" Alex asked as she laid in Bobby's arms.

He tucked a strand of her blond hair behind her ear. "Sure, honey. Go for it."

"If I wasn't with Marcus in the first place, would you still love me?"

"Absolutely," he said convincingly.

She was surprised. "Really?"

"Yes, Alex. I loved you then and I love you now. You're a beautiful woman and no one should take that away from you. You're also a survivor. I love you for the person that you are. Nothing's gonna change how I feel about you," Bobby said, holding her tighter.

Alex smiled. "I love you, too, baby. I guess I was just curious of how you really feel about me, that's all. It just came in my mind."

"Honey, don't worry about it. And we're gonna get Marcus before he hurts you and Olivia again. I promise you that." he kissed her forehead gently.

_I hope so, _a voice in her head said. But, she wasn't about to ruin their mood by saying it out loud. She was just glad they were able to get some peace and quiet.

For now.

X

**Marcus Jones's apartment**

**January 26, 2007**

**9:00pm**

"NICOLE! GET YOUR BRITISH ASS IN HERE NOW!!" Marcus yelled from his bedroom.

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, she got up from the recliner, actually hoping for Richard to come home and stop this from happening. She went into the bedroom and closed the door behind her, not noticing Marcus laying in the bed, looking at random pictures of Alex and Olivia; and they were everywhere, too. From the wall, to his scrapbook, this man was obsessed with them. She didn't know why. She scrunched up her nose in a frown when she noticed he was butt naked. He was also masturbating. Just seeing him in action made her sick to her stomach.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she asked, snapping him out of his sick and twisted fantasy.

"What does it look like I'm doing?! I'm looking at my women. Why, are you jealous?!" he asked, snickering.

She snorted. "What? Of them? I don't think so, darling. I'm way better than them. Bobby will see that once I have him in my arms."

"Listen here, I'm not gonna tolerate you getting smart with me! If you can't handle your job, then I'll toss you aside like you're yesterday's trash! Do I make myself clear?!" Marcus snapped.

"Crystal," she mumbled, freshly annoyed with him.

"Good. Now, I know a way we can get to Alex and Olivia without being seen. Richard already knows the details, but, as far as you're concerned..." his voice trailed off.

"What do you want me to do, Marcus?! I'm running out of patience here," she snapped, her British accent dripping out of her mouth.

"Get naked," he demanded.

"WHAT?!" she shrieked.

He bolted from the bed and grabbed her arm, then he yanked her against him. "You heard me, you stupid little British bitch! I said get naked! If you want in on our plan, you're gonna have to work hard for it!"

"I can't believe this bullshit! I have to SLEEP with you in order for me to be in?! I knew I shouldn't have gotten involved with you in the first place!" Nicole snapped at him.

Marcus raised his hand up and slapped her across her face, knocking her down to the ground. She held her face in her hand and looked at him in shock. What's wrong with this man?! Has he lost his mind?!

"If you think you're gonna get out of this, think again! You belong to me, Nicole Wallace! You're gonna do what I want, when I want and how I want, understand? Or do you wanna end up like Alex and Olivia?!" he sneered in her face.

"Leave me alone, you sick son of a bitch! I knew I should've never got involved with you! I could always get Bobby away from Alex by my fucking self!" she snapped again as she got up from the floor. She was on her way out the door when he grabbed her by her long blond hair and yanked her back towards him. He raised his hand up and slapped her again, causing blood to gush out of her mouth.

"If you walk out of here, I will kill you! I will put a bullet in your head and I won't think twice about doing it, either! And no one's gonna save your stupid ass! So I suggest you get with the program and do what I say! Now, get naked!" he sneered again before he threw her down on the bed.

Nicole found herself crying, which was something she rarely did. This is the same woman who had managed to manipulate so many people into doing what she wanted for long, but now the tables have turned. Nicole Wallace doesn't take orders from nobody.

And she doesn't cry, either.

She slowly began to undress, which made her sick to her stomach. She now knew getting involved with Marcus was a fatal mistake. When the last piece of clothing was removed, she stood before him in the nude.

She felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't believe she was doing this, with him of all people. She wanted Bobby.

"Get in the bed, woman!" he ordered, in which she did, because she didn't wanna cause anymore problems with him right now.

_Boy, this is gonna be so much fun. Once I get done with her, I'm gonna kill her. She's not gonna ruin my plans,_ he thought before he climbed in the bed besides her and grabbed her roughly.

"It's time for us to have some fun," he said, smiling sadistically.

X

**Meloni's bar**

**January 26, 2007**

**10:00pm**

"How long we have to wait before they get here? I'm tired and I would like to go home and get some sleep," Monique complained, sipping her scotch. She, Munch, Fin and Brian were at the bar waiting for the detectives of the Major Case Squad to arrive. It was getting late and they were tired because in addition to the Marcus Jones case, they had another case concerning a 15-year-old girl getting molested and then pregnant by her own father that really got to them.

"They should be here soon. Ross called and informed me they were working on a case that'll take them a while," Munch said, sipping on his beer.

"I kinda figured what was taking them so long. Nothing ever gets done in New York city," Brian said, sipping on a gin and tonic.

Fin was too busy drinking his rum and coke to say anything. He was more enthralled about Monique, who was sitting next to him. Man, she was beautiful. He'd always liked her. Sure, she was stubborn at times, but she was strong, beautiful, resilient and tough.

"Here they come. I see them," Monique said, snapping Fin out of his thoughts about her.

Sure enough, Mike, Carolyn, Bobby and Alex walked in, holding each other's hands. The SVU detectives got up from their seats and greeted the MCS detectives.

Somehow, working together was gonna be good after all.

**More heavy interaction in the next chapter! I have big plans for this story so it's gonna take me a while. Don't worry, I'm not gonna let my most loyal readers down! Stay tuned!**

**Oh, and if you're wondering why Marcus is not in jail, that will be revealed in the next chapter!**

**Please review!**


	7. A threatening letter and a cutoff finger

**More drama in this chapter! More heavy interaction and Alex and Olivia will get threatening letters! It's high time, folks! I need your help!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: nothing new to add at this time.**

**X**

**Meloni's bar**

**Manhattan, New York**

**January 26, 2007**

**11:00pm**

"This Marcus guy is one sick bastard. I can't believe we didn't see this before," Mike said as he was drinking a gin and tonic.

Munch shook his head in disbelief and closed the file in front of him. "I don't blame Alex and Olivia one bit for getting away from him. This guy has really lost his mind."

"Four priors of domestic violence, rape in the second degree and attempted murder while he was living in Boston. He never served time for any of them. Cat must've had a damn good lawyer to get these charges dropped big time," Fin explained as he was reading the file.

Alex sighed deeply. "I know. Marcus would always find a way to beat the system. He'll always come up with some convincing lie that he was the victim and he'll get off. The victims' lives would be forever ruined. It happened to me."

"Did he threatened you, baby?" Bobby asked, looking shocked.

Alex nodded her head slowly. "While I was laying in the hospital with the scar on my face, they did manage to catch him. But, he skipped bail and managed to find me. He held a knife to my throat as said if he went to jail, he was gonna make sure I was one dead bitch. He said if he couldn't get me, he was gonna make sure someone else will. When he left, I'd never been so scared in my life. And, I'm a cop. I'm not supposed to be scared.

Bobby wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead softly. "I'm sorry, baby."

"Don't be, honey. Had I known what he was really like in the beginning, I would've never even gave him the time of day. But, knowing him, he wouldn't take no for an answer."

He gave her a weak smile. "Don't worry about it, baby. You're with me now. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. Even cops gets scared."

"I thought we were talking about Marcus here," Mike jumped in, making disgusting faces, which caused Carolyn to punch him arm playfully and caused everyone at the table to laugh.

"We are," everyone said in unison.

"Do any of you think he's doing this alone?" Monique asked curiously.

"What makes you think that, Mo?" Fin asked, looking curious.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I just got this feeling, you know? Call me crazy, but I think he got some help this time, which is not his MO. Even back in Boston, he did this alone. I think he decided he needed some help big time."

"Yeah, honey, you're crazy. There's no way Marcus got some help. If he did, we would've known by now," Munch said, rolling his eyes at her.

"Well, I'm sorry, man. It just got me thinking," she scorned.

"Listen, I don't wanna think about this anymore. I just wanna chill. Can we continue with this nonsense tomorrow?" Alex asked, who snuggled more closely to Bobby.

The others agreed and let the matter drop. Little did they know, Monique's gut about Marcus getting some help was telling the truth after all.

X

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**January 27, 2007**

**6:00am**

Olivia woke up, feeling refreshed and satisfied. After what happened between her and Elliot last night, she couldn't remember how long she's been so damn happy. Snuggling close to his side, she pressed a kiss on his tender neck and breathed in his masculine scent, which caused him to wake up.

"Good morning, gorgeous," he said softly, kissing her forehead gently.

"Good morning, handsome," she replied while she looked up at his beautiful blue eyes. God, she could get lost in them forever if she was allowed.

"Sleep well?" he grinned.

She nudged him playfully. "I had the best sleep in a long time, thank to your fine ass."

"Well, I'm happy to know that." he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, which made her moan in his mouth. Before long, she pulled him down on top of her and encouraged him to make love to her once again. She couldn't get enough of him and it was obvious he couldn't get enough of her as well.

Elliot smiled down at her before he parted her legs with his hands. Olivia moaned when she felt him ease inside of her swollen opening. She wrapped her legs over his back and dug her fingers in his shoulders when she felt him move in and out of her with ease. She bit down on his shoulder to keep herself from screaming. The bed started creaking under them and the headboard started banging against the wall. The two best detectives were making enough noises for the neighbors to hear.

Before long, Olivia wanted to take control, so she rolled Elliot over on his back and grabbed the headboard with her hands. Rocking her hips in a frenzy, she swore they were about to do some major damage in his bedroom.

"GODDAMN IT! OLIVIA!" he screamed out her name in the throes of passion.

"ELLIOT! MY GOD!" she shouted. Her orgasm was coming strong and she wasn't about to put a stop to the brakes anytime soon. She felt his hands caressing her all over; her breasts, her stomach, her thighs and even the spot in between her legs. She trembled when he found the one spot he was looking for. He smiled when he felt her contracting around his engorged member.

Finally, she just lost it. Her orgasm washed over her body as she collapsed in his arms, breathing heavily. She cried out again when she felt him empty everything he had into her with ease. He tightened his strong arms around her wet body and planted a sweet kiss on her forehead. They were beginning to come down from the high they just experienced and, damn, it was incredible.

"That was amazing," she said, giggling.

He pushed her now sweaty hair away from her face. "You got that right, baby. I never knew how aggressive you were, Liv. I need to keep you now."

She laughed out loud. "Elliot, you naughty boy! I can't believe you said that!"

"I love you, Olivia. But, you know that, right?"

She reached up and planted a searing kiss on his lips, then she pulled back and looked at him with love and affection dancing in her eyes.

"I love you, too, Elliot."

"Listen, we have to go in a little while so why don't you jump in the shower while I make us some breakfast, okay?" he suggested as he got up from the bed and put his clothes on.

"I guess I can do that. A nice cold shower would do me some good, thanks to you," she beamed before she got up from the bed and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

_You're the luckiest man alive! _A voice in his head screamed as he went into the kitchen. He got some items from the fridge and got to work, smiling along the way. He was the luckiest man alive. Last night was one of the best nights of his life. He finally made love with the one woman who always had his heart. And he personally vowed not to let her go. She's been through enough already with that sick bastard. Olivia needed him to keep her strong.

_Don't let her go, man. She needs you. You need her. Last night made it happen for the both of you. Don't let Marcus win, _that same voice in his head warned him. Elliot felt his anger rise as the image of Marcus plagued in his stubborn head. Yeah, the son-of-a-bitch was still out there; haunting and terrorizing the hell out of Olivia and Alex. And he knew the bastard will not stop until the both of them winds up dead or worse; the thought of never seeing them again horrified him even more; and he couldn't bear to let that happen. The veteran detective will be damned if anything happens to them.

_I love you, my Olivia. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you,_ he thought as he continued making breakfast for them.

X

**Special Victims Unit squad room**

**16****th**** precinct**

**Manhattan New York**

**January 27, 2007**

**10:00am**

"Mail call!" Munch yelled as he walked in, holding stacks and stacks of mail. Everyone burst out of the seats and began tearing Munch up, trying to get the mail. Olivia laughed at them while she got her stack of mail and took a seat at her desk.

Sorting through them, she frowned when she came across junk mail after junk mail from everything to signing up for a new credit card to winning some contest where you could win big money. She just threw them in the waste paper basket without thinking twice. She knew they were scams.

But, when she came across one more piece of mail, something was bothering her. For one, there was no return address and two, there was blood on them. Frantic, she ripped the envelope open and felt something roll onto her leg. Ignoring it, she began to read.

_Dear Olivia,_

_You lying tramp! I can't believe you would do this to me! Think I don't know what you have been doing with your fucking partner?! Guess again, bitch! I watched you two last night! I saw the whole thing! Was it good? Did you enjoy riding that fool into the early morning light? Did you like it rough? I know you liked it rough, especially when I had my way with you._

_You betrayed me, Olivia. You left me when I needed you. You told those awful lies that I hurt you. You lied, bitch! You wanted to be away from me so bad that you'll lie to protect yourself. I loved you, Olivia Benson, but you left me high and dry. And why did you have to show everyone your bruises? You pissed me off that day, but, no, fucking Elliot Stabler had to come to your rescue! I had to take care of the problem he was causing. You're always gonna be mine, tramp. That goes for Alexandra Eames, too._

_I'm coming for the both of you. And I'm not alone. I got some major help and he knows you so well. You broke his heart, too. You left him when he needed you. Well, now the tables have turned. And don't even think about disclosing this information with your lover boy. I'll kill him and Bobby before I'll let you and Alex get away from me again. I'd watch my back if I were you, slut._

_Love always, _

_Marcus Jones._

_P.S. By the way, I left you a little something. Treasure it forever._

Olivia tried to blink back tears falling from her brown eyes. Why did he had to do this? He had a whole lot of nerve to say that he never hurt her in his life. That was a lie. He beat her within an inch of her life and he even tried to kill her, with Elliot and the squad actually looking on weeks ago.

Wiping the tears away from her face with her fingers, she started to throw the letter away until she spotted something on the floor. Putting her latex gloves on, she bent down and picked it up and glanced at it for a second. Vomit and bile began to form in her throat when she realized what it was.

It was a female's finger. She felt sick to her stomach.

Olivia fainted on the floor.

X

**Olivia Benson's apartment**

**Manhattan, New York**

**January 27, 2007**

**2:00pm**

The next time she woke up, she was laying in her bed. She looked around her room and saw everything spinning out of control. She do remember passing out on the floor after seeing a woman's finger and crying when she read Marcus's letter. After she fainted, she couldn't remember anything else.

"Are you okay?" a female voice asked when she walked in, holding a cup of coffee in her hands.

Olivia looked up and was shocked to see Alex. She had to shake her head a few times to make sure she wasn't hallucinating before she blinked and opened her eyes again.

"What are you doing here?!" she asked shockingly.

"I was as the precinct looking for Elliot when I saw you lying on the floor. Elliot and I carried you back here so you could rest. Did you happen to get the letter Marcus sent you?" Alex asked as she sat down on the bed.

"How did you know that?" Olivia asked, looking shocked.

Alex held up the letter in her hand. "Because he sent me the very same letter. This son-of-a-bitch also sent me Nicole's finger!"

"Nicole? As in your worst enemy Nicole Wallace?! As in Bobby's worst enemy Nicole Wallace?! He sent me her finger in the fucking mail?! I can't believe this!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Which means she was apart of this! Monique was right. Marcus did get some help! But, he turned on her!"

Olivia leaned back against the bed and began to sob. Marcus was going too far. It won't be long before she and Alex both turn up dead!

**More drama in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	8. Kidnapped

**Hello, again! Things really get creepy for everyone in this chapter and I'm not gonna just throw anything out there. Oh, yeah, and in about a chapter or two, there's gonna be a major kidnaping, torture and references to rape. You have been warned ahead of time.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: I'm flash forwarding the setting again to two weeks from the last chapter. **

**On a side note: ADA Ron Carver never left, either.**

**X**

**Special Victims Unit squad room**

**16****th**** precinct**

**Manhattan, New York**

**February 11, 2007**

**5:00pm**

"Everyone, listen up," Cragen barked to his squad. Next to him was Captain Danny Ross of the Major Case Squad, who has his arms crossed together. Every single cop, detective, sergeant and even Internal Affairs stopped what they were doing and focused on the two captains up front.

"We have a major problem on our hands. It seems Marcus Jones has been playing games with two of our most dedicated, skillful and profound female detectives we ever had. Alexandra Eames and Olivia Benson both had a serious relationship with this man, which, in return, he abused them. Now, we're gonna have to dig deep down and stop this man before either of them turns up dead. So, this is what we're gonna do: everyone in Special Victims and Major Case are to work together nonstop. Which means, you are to travel together, interview the potential victims together and maybe even have to go home together. Everyone's fair game here, including the ADAs and we're gonna have to pull some major overtime. Ross and I want this guy off the streets," Cragen explained sternly.

"In addition," Ross jumped in. "You may have to keep your guns with you at all times. We don't know how dangerous this man is, so be on the lookout. Furthermore, we now know that he's not acting alone. So, as of right now, Alex and Olivia are on protective detail."

"What?! Are you serious?!" Olivia snapped, jumping out of her chair. "You don't think we can handle this case?!"

Cragen went over and took her hand into his. "I know you can handle it, Benson, but this man has hurt you and Alex too many times. You two know what kind of person he is and we're not gonna let anything happen to you both. Who knows what his next move's gonna be. We just can't take anymore chances right now."

Tears started forming in her eyes. "I'm not a vic, you know?! I'm a cop, damn it! I want his ass! Alex wants his ass!"

Elliot took her in his arms and just held her close to him. "I know, Olivia. We'll get him, no matter what it takes."

"All right, everyone, clock in and let's get to work. Elliot, Olivia, I would like to see you two in my office," Cragen said before he left.

Looking at each other in worry, the dynamic duo made their way into the captain's office, not noticing the others snickering at them.

"Close the door, please," Don said as he sat at his desk.

Elliot closed the door behind him and took a seat next to Olivia, who looked nervous. He rubbed her shoulder, which not only made her relax, but sent shockwaves of pleasure all over her body.

"Now, with everything going on concerning Marcus, I noticed you two getting closer and closer as of late. So, I want the truth and nothing but the truth," he said firmly.

Olivia sighed deeply. "Elliot and I are in a romantic relationship. It's been going on for a few weeks."

"How did it start?"

"After I got out of the hospital, I ended up staying with him. Elliot's been so good to me. That's when we knew we were in love. I hope you don't separate us, Don. I need him. He's the only one who kept me sane since all of this started," Olivia pleaded.

"I don't know. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm glad you two got together, but you know the brass will not take this lying down if they find out. But, then again, Bobby and Alex and Mike and Carolyn are dating and no one's complaining. Plus, their works efforts have improved. So, you have my blessing to be together," Cragen said, then he smiled.

"Really?! Are you serious?!" Elliot was shocked.

"I'm serious. Oh, and Mr. Stabler, just so you know, she's like a daughter to me. If you so much break her heart and stomp on it, I will not only fire you, but I'm gonna kick your ass all the way down to Central Park. Do I make myself clear?!"

Elliot smiled as he and Olivia got up. "Crystal. But, you won't have to worry about that. This beautiful woman right here is in good hands."

"Thank you," Cragen said as he watched them leave. He leaned back against his chair and crossed his hands behind his head. His heart did flip flops as he watched his two best detectives being hounded by everyone who knew they would end up together. He had to laugh when he saw Fin and Munch exchange money, Alex Cabot and Casey jumping up and down squealing and Monique and Brian congratulating them.

For now, the mood at the 16th precinct was good.

X

**Marcus Jones' apartment**

**February 11, 2007**

**6:00pm**

Wiping the blood away from his hands, Marcus looked at himself in the mirror in the bathroom and smiled. Man, what happened earlier was so much fun. He couldn't remember the last time he had fun torturing a woman and the effects of the aftermath were amazing. He loved every single minute torturing Nicole Wallace. Who knew British women could be so feisty?

But, he knew he had to let her go. She was becoming more and more rebellious and he couldn't handle that. Women like her made him feel like less of a man. His anger grew as he finished cleaning up in the bathroom. He had to take care of her. Now, as he thought about, he couldn't blame Bobby one bit for hating the smooth-operating bitch so much. She acted like him, talked like him and she wanted to be with him.

He stepped out the bathroom and headed back into his bedroom, or, shall we say, his personal shrine. Pictures of Olivia and Alex filled up his walls: from them laughing, crying, busting bad guys and getting way too close to their respective partners. One picture that really pissed him off was the one where Olivia and Elliot was making love in his bedroom at his house. Another photo that sent him over the edge was the one where Alex and Bobby were getting it on in the kitchen. He wanted to kill them for breaking his heart, but, he knew he will, in due time.

"Oh, Nicole. I'm so sorry we had to end like this. You're not the woman I really want, though," he said before he burst out laughing hysterically as he got ready to go. Then, after gathering his things, he lit a match and threw it on the floor. He was laughing again when the flames started coming up. He walked out of the bedroom and closed the door, leaving behind burning pictures, damaged furniture and Nicole hanging from the ceiling with a rope wrapped around her throat.

"Richard, I realized that we don't need Nicole anymore. I got rid of her. I think we should go ahead and get the job done," Marcus said while he was talking on his cell phone.

X

**20 minutes later**

"Man, talk about major damage," Fin said, looking around the now damaged apartment.

Munch was too busy taking pictures to say anything. Brian and Monique were interviewing tenants from down the hall while Mike and Carolyn were in the bedroom, trying to figure out what the hell happened.

"What a sick freak. I can't believe he would stoop this low," Munch said as he took the last picture of, what else, photos of Alex and Olivia on the wall.

"I'm surprised those pictures didn't get damaged much. Just what he was doing with them, anyway?" Fin asked as he looked at him.

Munch shrugged. "Probably jacking off. Huang was saying that a perp usually gets off on looking at photos or sheer voyeurism. I guess our sick bastard got what he wanted."

Fin nodded his head. "Yeah. And it won't be long before he gets to Liv and Alex again. Well, we know that's not gonna happen."

_Meanwhile..._

"My God. I didn't think Marcus would resort to kill Nicole, even though I can't stand the bitch," Carolyn said as she looked around the bedroom.

Mike was too busy trying to cut the rope on the ceiling. Once he did, however, her lifeless body fell on top of his.

"HELP!" he screamed. Several other officers came by and helped him up, and then they laughed.

"Something I need to worry about?!" Carolyn asked, narrowing her eyes at Mike.

He chuckled. "Don't worry, honey. I'm not leaving you for a dead corpse. This one just doesn't suit me."

"Do we have the cause of death, Melinda?" she asked the medical examiner.

"Strangulation. There's bruising around her neck so he may have choked her before he hung her on the ceiling. Also, fluids were present and there was some major vaginal trauma," Melinda explained.

"So, either she had sex with him or he raped her," Mike said as he came up and stood next to Carolyn.

Melinda stood up from the spot she was kneeling on. "He raped her, all right. There's bite marks on her thighs and bruises on her stomach. I think he went on a rage when Olivia and Alex flashed in his sick and twisted mind. He figured Nicole was either one of them."

"What the hell's wrong with this man, Mike?!" Carolyn asked as she went into his arms.

He shook his head in disbelief. "He's going too far in his act of revenge."

X

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**February 11, 2007**

**8:00pm**

"Alex, Bobby, please come in. Olivia and I were expecting you," Elliot said as he stepped aside and let the homicide detectives come in.

"Thanks for inviting us over, El. We need some company. We didn't feel like being alone," Alex said as she flopped down on the couch.

Olivia came out the kitchen holding four glasses of beer in her hands, then she handed each glass to them. She took a seat on her boyfriend's lap, who wrapped his arms around her waist.

"This whole thing with Marcus has really gotten to us, huh?" Olivia asked a moment later.

"Yeah," Alex replied. "I just don't know if I can deal with this anymore."

"I don't know, either. I mean, he really lost his mind. Elliot and I looked over his medical records and his rap sheet. This man has a history of hurting women, us included. How can he sleep at night, knowing what he has done to us?" Olivia huffed.

Elliot kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, honey. He got some serious dominance issued he couldn't handle. We're gonna get him. The good news is his crazy and sadistic antics will cause him to mess up. And, when he does, we're gonna be right there to nail his ass."

"Are you sure about that? Let's not forget, he got away the day he shot me in my face. You tried to subdue him, but he got away anyway," Olivia reminded him.

"Same thing with me. He disappeared after he shot and raped me. Then, he threatened me while I was laying in the hospital," Alex jumped in, which caused Bobby to hold her tightly.

"And that's his problem. Men like him can't handle rejection. He figures if he couldn't have either one of you, then no one else will. He wants total control," Bobby said.

Just then, clouds of smoke invaded the room. All four of the detectives started coughing and holding their necks, trying to breathe. Elliot, to his credit, grabbed the lamp and tried to break the window open, but to no avail. The next thing that happened, they fell unconscious on the floor.

Two masked men came in and began tying Olivia and Alex up with pieces of rope. Then, they picked them up and carried them out of Elliot's apartment, leaving him and Bobby behind.

"Man, that was great. Who know you could be such a genius?" Richard laughed as he and Marcus threw the ladies in the trunk.

"I know. We're gonna have so much fun with them. Mr. Freak and Mr. Tough Guy won't know what's gonna hit them. They're never gonna see these two again after we get done with them," Marcus chuckled sadistically as the two henchmen got into the car and took off into the night, finally savoring the victory that stood before them.

"So, what are we gonna do with them?" Richard asked, looking excited.

"Well, as I mentioned before, we're gonna have so much fun with them for the time being. Then, I don't know, I think we should make sure Elliot and Bobby won't ever see them again," Marcus smiled evilly.

Richard smiled sadistically. "You mean, kill them?"

"Well, let's just say the next time the police do find them, they won't be so recognizable!"

**Oh, no! Next chapter, the torture ensues. And what's gonna happen when Bobby and Elliot realizes that the women they love were kidnapped? Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	9. Fighting back

**Woo-hoo! I'm on a roll with this story. I didn't think I would have so much time to put a new chapter in, but I did and I hope you enjoy it! Though I must warn you, some very bad things will happen to Alex and Olivia.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: Nothing new to add at this time, other than what I mentioned before and there's another major twist in this chapter.**

**X**

**Major Case Squad room**

**22****nd**** precinct**

**Manhattan, New York**

**February 12, 2007**

**9:00am**

"How could we let this happen?!" Elliot snapped angrily. He and Bobby had spent the last several hours pacing around the bullpen because two of the most important women in their lives were snatched away by that bastard late last night. They felt like they failed or something.

"We didn't let it happen, El. We didn't know what Marcus was gonna do," Bobby answered softly.

That made Elliot stop in his tracks. "We should've known what that sick son-of-a-bitch was capable of! He's gonna kill them! He's gonna make sure of that!"

Bobby placed his hands on his best friend's shoulders, trying to calm him down. "Not if we have something to do or say about it, El. We're gonna get Alex and Olivia back if it's the last thing we do."

"I just can't believe he was right under our noses the entire time! It makes me feel like I failed her or something!"

"I know, man. But, it's not your fault. Like I said, we didn't know what Marcus was planning. The man's smart. He knew what he was doing, Elliot. But, we can do something about this. We're gonna find them and we're gonna kick the living shit out of him."

Just then, Ross came in. "Guys, you may wanna come out here for a second."

"Why? What's going on?" Elliot asked curiously.

"Elliot, your downstairs neighbor wanna talk to you. She told us that Marcus has a partner. Apparently, there's another person involved."

"Another person like who?" Bobby asked.

Ross took a deep breath. "Richard White."

X

**Undisclosed location**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**February 12, 2007**

**10:35am**

Regaining consciousness, Olivia screamed out in pain when she felt her head throb. With tears falling from her chocolate brown eyes, she looked around to find out where she was, but, because the room was so fucking dark, she couldn't see a damn thing. She then felt something pressing up against her leg, so, with her free hand, she reached over and touched it, realizing that it was Alex, trying to communicate with her.

"Olivia, are you okay?" she said weakly.

Relief flooded through her veins. "I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I can't see a fucking thing. Why is the room so fucking dark?" Alex choked.

Olivia sighed deeply. "That's what I wanna know."

"Marcus brought us here, didn't he?"

"I'm afraid so. But, I don't think he did this alone," Olivia admitted.

"I agree with you. But, we have to find a way to get out of here before he kills us. That's why he brought us here, right? He wants us dead," Alex sobbed.

With all of her strength, Olivia reached over and pulled her best friend into her arms. Rocking back and forth, they both were sobbing when they heard someone come in. He flicked on the switch, which turned on the lights, blinding their eyes.

"Ladies, are we up?" a deep male voice asked, laughing sadistically.

"What the fuck do you want?!" Olivia snapped. He responded by reaching over and slapping her across the face.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again! You're mine, bitches! Get used to it!" he yelled at them.

"We were never yours! You never loved us! You just used us for your own personal pleasure!" Alex screamed. He responded by kicking her in the face. Her eyes were big as saucers when he kicked her again, causing blood to gush out of her mouth. Olivia covered her best friend's body with her own when she felt his foot kicking her shoulder. She was trying to protect her.

"YOU BITCH!" Marcus screamed when he reached down and grabbed her by her short brown hair. He yanked her up towards him, looking at her with fury in his brown eyes. He raised his hand up and punched her dead in her face, knocking her down. She cried out in pain when he pinned her down on the floor and kept punching her in the face, which made her cry. Alex screamed and pleaded for him to stop but it fell to deaf ears. Marcus got up and proceeded to kick Olivia in her face, her head, her stomach and her back. At that point, she stopped breathing.

"Die, bitch! That's right! I want you to fucking die!" Marcus snapped at her. He saw Alex crawling over to Olivia and trying to save her, but he raised his leg up and kicked her in the face again, sending her back to the other side of the room.

"You can't save her, Alexandra! No one can save her! No one can save you, either! Not even that freak of a boyfriend of yours can save you! It's judgement day for the both of you!" he screamed before he went over and grabbed her. Then, he holstered her over his shoulder and carried her away from a seemingly dead Olivia.

"No, please don't hurt me! Stop, Marcus! HELP ME!!" Alex cried out as he carried her to another room. But, little did they know, Detective Benson had her cell phone with her the entire time. She reached inside her pocket and pushed '9' on speed dial, which was Elliot's cell phone number.

_Baby, I need you. Help me, _a voice in her head screamed.

X

**Special Victims Unit squad room**

**16****th**** precinct**

**Manhattan, New York**

**February 12, 2007**

**1:00pm**

"Richard White escaped from Rikers almost a month ago and managed to keep a low profile. No one has seen or heard from him since his escape. Marcus helped him break out," Munch explained.

"How did Marcus managed to contact him?" Monique asked curiously.

Elliot sighed. "Don't you remember, girl? Richard has a personal vendetta against Olivia. He wants her to pay."

"We pulled his LUDs. Turns out, Marcus has been keeping in touch with Psycho guy for the last six months. The same can be said with Nicole Wallace. According to Bobby, Marcus kept in contact with her over the phone within the last year and a half," Fin stated.

"Until he raped and killed her," Brian reminded them.

Cragen crossed him arms across his chest. "Look, I know what Richard's agenda is, but we also know Marcus is gonna kill Alex and Olivia if we don't do something. I already contacted the SWAT team and they're ready to go."

Elliot's cell phone began to ring. He reached inside his pants pocket and pulled it out, then he snapped it open. His blue eyes were as big as saucers when he noticed Olivia's cell phone flashed on the screen.

"Elliot? Something's wrong?" Cragen asked, snapping his veteran detective out of his shock.

"O-Olivia's calling me!" Elliot screamed.

"Answer her, man! Maybe she can tell us where Marcus is keeping her and Alex!" Cragen yelled. He then motioned Monique and Brian to go and trace the call.

He pushed the 'talk' button on his phone and held it against his ear. His breath caught in his throat when he heard her sob on the other line.

"Baby? It's me. Can you say something?" he asked softly.

"_Help," _was all she could say, which he got her meaning. He hung up the phone just as Monique and Brian came back with documents in their hands.

"We were able to trace her cell phone. Marcus's holding them at an abandoned apartment complex in Brooklyn. SWAT teams are already there and waiting for your instructions," Monique said.

"All right, then, listen up, everyone. Richard and Marcus are crazy and we don't know how dangerous they are so be careful. But, whatever it takes, bring Olivia and Alex back home in one piece. I don't want IAB and the brass all up in my ass," Cragen stated firmly.

With that, the entire unit disbursed, bullet proof vests on and all. They were on a mission today and they weren't about to rest until Alexandra Eames and Olivia Benson are returned safely.

Even if it killed them.

**Major Case Squad room**

**22****nd**** precinct**

**Manhattan, New York**

**February 12, 2007**

**1:10pm**

"Alexandra Eames is like my little sister. She's been so instrumental to the squad for nearly seven years. This is not just another rape, murder, robbery or even an narcotics case. This is something far more personal. Marcus Jones is one sick man who'll do just about anything to make her and Olivia suffer. Well, we, the NYPD in particular will not stand for this. Now, the SVU squads from all the boroughs has managed to locate them. I say we go and assist them, shall we?" Ross boomed. Just when the entire squad were about to leave, he stopped them in their tracks.

"Just remember one thing: I love you all. Be careful and please not only watch your own back, but each other's as well. Marcus may have something planted in that complex, so I already contacted the Bomb Squad for insurance. Good luck, all of you."

The Major Case Squad left the room, with Bobby, Mike and Carolyn leading the way.

X

**Abandoned Apartment Complex**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**February 12, 2007**

**2:30pm**

Olivia could hear Alex screaming from where she's lying. She felt so bad for her best friend. Marcus had done a pretty good job beating the shit out of her. He beat her up so bad that he believed she was dead.

Thank God he left the room after he did a number on her. Once he did, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Elliot's number. She knew in her heart he was coming to rescue her. And when he does, she's gonna have great pleasure in watching her man beating the shit out of her ex.

She heard Richard coming towards her so she laid still, pretending to be dead. Alex was screaming again because it sounds like Marcus was having his way with her. Richard smiled sadistically before he grabbed her and holstered her over his broad shoulder. He was about to take her to another room to have some more fund with her until he heard the sirens from outside. He got pissed then.

_How did they find us? Who told them? Son of a bitch! _He thought before his anger took over him again. He figured out that Olivia had her cell phone with her the entire time and she did, when he reached inside her pocket and pulled it out! He balled his fist and punched her in the face before he threw her down on the concrete floor.

"You stupid bitch! You told him, didn't you?! Well, if Marcus and I go down, we're taking you and Alex with us!" he screamed at her before he kicked her in her head. Then, once he picked her up and holstered her over his shoulder once again, he stormed off into the other room and burst through the door, interrupting Marcus having his way with Alex.

"Get dressed! They found us! The cops are right outside! Olivia managed to call them through her cell!" Richard yelled in frustration.

Marcus growled in frustration before he hit Alex in her face hard. He couldn't believe this was happening! Then he got up from the bed and got dressed, while Richard handed Olivia over to him.

"_MARCUS! RICHARD! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" _Elliot boomed into the bullhorn.

"No way! Alex and Olivia are gonna die! Why don't you give up already?! You're never gonna see them again, bitches!" Marcus shouted back.

"Last warning, Marcus! If you two don't come out, we're going in there!" Bobby screamed.

"Say goodbye to them, assholes!" Richard yelled. But, before he had time to react, Alex somehow managed to grab a lamp and smash it over his head, knocking him out cold. Marcus saw what happened and got so pissed that he threw Olivia on the floor hard. He stormed over to Alex, who immediately got scared and scooted back towards the corner of the wall, covering herself with the bloody sheets. That gave Olivia enough time to reach over and grab the lead pipe from the table.

"You stupid bitch! What were you thinking hitting Richard White over the head with the lamp?! Now, you must DIE!" he screamed in her face before he grabbed her by her long blond hair and yanked her up towards him. But, by the time he turned around, Olivia smacked him in the face with the lead pipe. He didn't have time to react because she smacked him in the face again, knocking him out cold. Then, once she dropped the pipe, she broke down and cried.

Alex took the hint and went to the window, breaking the glass with the pipe she picked up off the floor.

"YOU CAN COME IN, NOW!" Alex screamed out. Within seconds, SWAT teams barged in and immediately arrested Richard and Marcus, who glared at the two women the entire time. Bobby and Elliot came in a minute later and immediately dashed over to the women they loved.

"Elliot! I knew you'd come for me!" Olivia said as she leaped into his strong arms. She sobbed on his neck while he kissed her forehead, tightening his arms around her.

"I wasn't gonna let you down, baby. I love you!" he exclaimed. Then, he picked her up and carried her, bridal style, away from the chaos, with Bobby and Alex trailing close behind.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team searched around the complex when they heard two muffle screams from the other side of the building. They immediately rushed in and kicked open every door that came their way just as the muffle screams got louder. When they reached the end of the hallway, Mike and Munch took it upon themselves to kick the door down and barge in.

Two unidentified men were on the floor, tied up and gagged. One of them were battered and bruised on his face. Monique and Carolyn went over to them and untied them while the rest of the squad searched for possible other hostages.

"Are you two okay?" Munch asked as he helped them up on their feet.

"We're fine. Thank God you came in time, otherwise, Marcus would've killed us," one man said.

"Won't you tell us your names so we can get your statements," Brian suggested.

"I'm Tucker Jackson," he introduced himself.

"And I'm Carlos Montana," the other man said. **(A/N: This is the other man who Marcus claimed he raped, impregnated and killed his female cousin. But, I'm gonna twist that up in the next chapter.)**

The detectives looked at each other and smiled. Things just got better. Olivia and Alex were safe and the others were found safe and sound.

Now, they can't wait to see Marcus go down!

X

**Mercy General Hospital**

**Manhattan, New York**

**February 12, 2007**

**3:30pm**

"How are you feeling?" Elliot asked, holding her hand gently.

Olivia choked on a sob. "I've been better, El. I'm still in a lot of pain, though. Oh, God, I can't believe this has happened to me."

He squeezed it more firmly. "I'm just glad you're still breathing."

"I'm glad, too. I wonder how Alex's doing?" she asked, allowing the tears to fall from her brown eyes.

"I'm sure she's fine, baby. It's gonna take a long while for her to get over what those sick bastards has done to her, but she has Bobby to take good care of her." he leaned over and brushed his lips against hers softly.

"What's gonna happen to Marcus?" she asked curiously.

"Casey, Alex and Ron are gonna do everything in their power to make sure Marcus gets the death penalty. After what he did to you and Alex, there's no way he's not gonna get indicted."

Olivia sighed deeply. "But, his lawyers are gonna fight them on it. Let's not forget, he walked on a rape and an attempted murder charge a couple of years ago while he was living in Boston. And, don't forget, he never went to jail for what he did to Alex and me."

"Not if we have something to say about that. I'm telling you, honey, we have way too much on him. There's no way in hell he's gonna get away with it this time," he assured her. Just then, Bobby came into the room.

"How's Alex?" Elliot asked.

He pulled up a chair and sat down, then he put his head into his hands and began to sob. "She seems fine, but, deep down inside, she's so torn up. She's hurting and I don't know how to heal her. Marcus and Richard really did a number on her. And, since they both didn't use a condom, there's a good chance she'll wind up pregnant."

"And they're gonna do everything in their power to make sure she doesn't have it if it turns out to be one of them," Olivia spat out. "Son-of-a-bitch!"

"Speaking of White, where is he?" Elliot asked out of the blue.

"He's back at Rikers. They're gonna make sure he doesn't get out this time. He's gonna get an additional 25 years for his part," Bobby revealed softly.

"Well, that's good to know," she said sarcastically. Then she rolled her eyes.

Elliot squeezed her hand again. "Honey, don't give up hope. I'm lucky I didn't kick the shit out of him for putting you through hell."

"Same for me," Bobby jumped in.

"Honey, he's not gonna hurt you again. He may have outsmarted us in the past, but he's not gonna do it again. Baby, can you at least trust me on this?"

Olivia looked into his sparkling blue eyes and smiled. How could she ever doubt this sexy looking man sitting right in front of her? He came to her rescue not once, but twice. No wonder she loves him so damn much.

"I trust you, Elliot Stabler. I love you with everything I have," she finally said.

"I love you, too." he gave one of his famous shit eating grins.

**Olivia's reveals her attack in the next chapter, along with the interrogation and then, the trial! You don't wanna miss this! Stay tuned.**

**Please review!**


	10. Recalling Olivia's trauma

**I have to do something first before I can go further. I'm gonna have to reveal Olivia's rape in this chapter because I didn't get the chance to do it the last time. But, don't worry, she's gonna reveal everything that happened.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: I was watching the rerun of SVU on USA and I saw the episode 'Night'. Man, that scene where Casey got the crap beat out of her by the brother of the immigrant rape victim scared me and inspired me. So, I'm holding off the interrogation scene until the next chapter so I can focus on what happened with Olivia.**

**X**

**Mercy General Hospital**

**Manhattan, New York**

**February 12, 2007**

**5:00pm**

"You want a rape kit to be done?" Doctor Miller asked, looking shocked.

Olivia nodded her head. "Yes. I know it's last minute, but I need to know. Besides, Alex wasn't the only one who got attacked."

Elliot held her hand. "Baby, why didn't you say anything before?"

Tears started falling from her eyes. "I don't know. I'm ashamed of what happened, I guess."

"Of what? You know it's not your fault," he assured her.

"Yeah?!" she raised her voice. "Let me tell you something: history repeats itself for me. My mother was raped and she had me! Now, with Alex possibility being pregnant, the same can be said for me! How can you possibility love me after what those two bastards had done to me?! If I'm pregnant, how can raise a child knowing what happened?!"

"I don't care if you're pregnant or not, baby. If you are, then we'll raise it together. I'm not going anywhere, Olivia Benson. I love you with all my heart and soul. You're not alone. I'm not gonna let you fall on your ass alone. We're in this together, woman," he declared.

She started to cry. "You really mean it? You'll stick by me no matter what?"

"Yes, baby. I did it for eight years. I'm planning on sticking around for much longer. I love you, baby."

"I love you, too."

"Well, with that being said, do you still want a rape kit to be done?" Doctor Miller stepped in.

Olivia nodded her head. "Yes. And, if it's possible for me to take a pregnancy test, too?"

"Well, it's too soon to tell, but, if there's enough fluid, I can perform a pregnancy test. Meanwhile, I think it's best you give a formal statement to your partner/boyfriend. Believe me, I want this guy to be put away for what he did to you and Alex," she said before she left the room, leaving them alone.

"Okay, Liv. Are you ready?" Elliot asked as he pulled out his pen and pad. God, he felt terrible having to question his own girlfriend. But, she was also his partner and he couldn't forget that.

She sat up on the bed and cleared her throat. "At the time, I didn't know where Richard and Marcus was taking me and Alex. We were in the trunk of the car the entire time, plus, it was dark in there. Suddenly, we stopped. Next thing I know, they dragged us out of the car and carried us to the abandoned building in Brooklyn. Once we got in there, all hell broke loose..."

"_Let me go!" Olivia screamed out in agony. Richard didn't budge and continued carrying her inside. He took her to an abandoned bedroom in the back while Marcus carried Alex to another room. Because the building was so dark, she couldn't see anything. This was not a good sign._

_By the time they got inside, his rage took over. He balled his fist up and punched her in the jaw, causing blood to gush out of her mouth. She started crying when he violently threw her on the bed, then he pounced on top of her, ripping her clothes off while his fist kept punching her in her face. When the last article of clothing was removed from her now bruised body, he took his own clothes off. Olivia tried to get away but he held her down on the seedy mattress and smacked her across the face hard, which made her cry even harder._

"_No one can save you now! Not even your fucking boyfriend can save you. It's over!" Richard screamed in her face before he slid inside of her roughly. Crying was all she could do when he pounded deeper and deeper inside of her with force. He tried to kiss her, but she turned her head away from him, which caused him to smack her again. He then wrapped his hand around her neck and proceeded to choke her._

"_You try anything else and I'll fucking kill you! Understand?! Stop fighting me and enjoy it!" he hissed as his movements went faster and harder._

_Olivia was trapped. She couldn't do anything to save herself. The man who has stalked her almost seven years ago was doing the same thing her father had done to her mother. The cycle of rape just keeps turning, does it?_

_When he got done, he pulled her in his arms and kissed her again. At that point, she has lost all will to fight him. She just kept crying. She felt numb, used and degraded. He had violated her in the worst way possible._

"_Man, I wish I could keep you, dear Olivia. Too bad Marcus's gonna kill you and Alex. But, we can work something out," Richard moaned before he released her and got dressed. She grabbed the blood soaked sheets and wrapped her now bruised body around it. Then she drew her knees up to her chest and began rocking back and forth on the bed, crying some more._

"_I'll be right back. I just have to get Marcus. Don't even think about trying to get away," Richard said before he left the room, closing the door behind him. _

_She could hear Alex screaming for mercy. Marcus was having his way with her. Olivia cried harder when the screaming stopped. She knew she was next and there was nothing she could do to stop it._

_A few minutes later, Marcus came in, smiling sadistically. She dared not to look at him because she didn't even wanna give him the satisfaction._

"_LOOK AT ME, YOU STUPID BITCH!" he yelled, which got her attention._

"_Now, let's see: give me one good reason why I should let you and your bitch of a best friend live?!" he barked._

"_You're not gonna get away with this, Marcus. You might as well give up!" she hissed at him._

_Instead of getting angry, he just smiled. "Ah, on the contrary, my dear Olivia. Even if I do get caught and go to jail, killing you and Alex will be satisfying for me."_

"_What the hell is your problem?! Why can't you just leave us alone? If shooting us both in the face wasn't bad enough, you just had to recruit my stalker to help you out. And, you had to recruit Nicole Wallace to get what you want. But, when she finally saw what kind of person you really are, you killed her! God, you're an asshole!" she boomed._

_Marcus got angry then. He reached over and was about to slap her, but she caught his hand and kicked him right in his face, knocking him down. It brought her some time so she grabbed her clothes and proceeded to get out of there when he grabbed her ankle and tripped her. But, she refused to back down. With her other foot, she kicked him in his face again and got up from the floor. She opened the door and ran out of there, trying desperately to find Alex. Just when she about to that, Richard came out of nowhere and whacked her in the head with a baseball bat, knocking her out cold._

"_Sorry, baby. We can't let you go just yet. I told you not to get away," he said, snickering loudly before he picked her up and carried her back into the room with Marcus. Once he threw her on the bed, he laughed manically before he left and closed the door behind him..._

"How long has this been going on?!" Elliot asked. He was close to tears.

"Since we've been there. Every chance they got, Richard and Marcus would rape me and Alex. They also beat the crap out of us. We thought we were gonna die right there and then," Olivia said. She broke down and cried.

He took her in his arms and rocked her gently. "Don't worry, baby. We got him now. There's no way he's gonna get away with what he did to you and her. He's done for."

"I'm pressing charges. I'm sure Alex's doing the same thing," she finally revealed.

"Good. I'm gonna go get Bobby and we'll go down to the precinct and get started on the paperwork."

"That won't be necessary. It's already been taken care of," a soft spoken male voice called to them. Elliot and Olivia looked over and saw Bobby standing at the doorway.

"What's going on?" Elliot asked curiously.

"Our fellow detectives already took care of it, man. We just need to stay with them. I'm going back into Alex's room. I don't wanna leave her alone. She's really torn up and she started throwing up," Bobby said before he left.

Elliot turned back around in his seat and stared at his girlfriend. Even with all the bruises on her face, she was beautiful. Suddenly, she started throwing up, because recalling the events that happened to her made her sick to her stomach.

"You're not gonna leave me, aren't you?" she asked a moment later, wiping her mouth with her hands.

He leaned and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Never. I love you, Olivia Charlene Benson."

"And I love you, Elliot Michael Stabler."

X

**Alex's hospital room**

**5:20pm**

"How are you feeling, honey?" Bobby asked when Alex woke up from her fitful slumber.

"I'm still in a lot of pain and I'm still having nightmares of what happened," she complained.

"It'll get better in time, baby. You'll be just fine. I'm gonna take good care of you."

"I love you, Bobby. I don't know how I was able to live without you by my side."

He took her hand into his and smiled. "I love you, too, baby, I'm always gonna be here for you, no matter what. Whatever life throws at us, we're gonna face it together. You and me. We're in this for the long run."

"If I do end up pregnant, will you still be here?" she asked, looking at him.

He leaned down and kissed her softly, then he smiled at her again, showing his perfect white teeth.

"I'm always gonna be here for you, Alexandra. I love you."

"I love you, too, Robert."

**Okay, so this is a little shorter than my previous chapters, but it still was effective. I promise you, the interrogation gone bad will happen in the next chapter. Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	11. Pregnant

**Okay, I'd promised you all a chapter in which an interrogation goes bad. And, believe me, it's gonna get bad. Not one, but two ADAs will get their asses handed to them by Marcus. Then, it's on to the trial.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: Nothing new to add at this time, other than what I mentioned before.**

**X**

**16****th**** precinct interrogation room**

**Manhattan, New York**

**February 12, 2007**

**7:30pm**

"All of this wouldn't be happening if those two bitches hadn't left me high and dry!" Marcus screamed.

Fin got in his face and snarled. "No, you asshole! They had every right to leave your coward ass! You hurt them! You beat them up! You even tried to kill them twice! What kind of man are you?!"

"They deserved it!" Marcus ranted. "I didn't do anything wrong! Those two lying ass hoes are lying! Alex and Olivia were so determined to leave me that they had to tell every single lie to save their stupid asses!"

Munch stepped in and pulled Fin back, because he knew his partner was gonna beat the living hell out of him. Just then, it was Mike's turn to get in his face.

"You know, beating up on defenseless women is bad enough, but when you put your hands on two female detectives, you went too far! Like I always say: fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, you're going to jail!" he hissed.

"Get out of my face, you old bastard!" Marcus seethed.

"And if I don't? What you're gonna do? Absolutely nothing. Now shut the fuck up before I kick your ass!" Mike snapped as he smacked him right in his face. Marcus lost his mind and lunged at him, but Munch and Fin grabbed him and threw him against the wall. Then, they sat him back down on the chair harshly.

Just then, Casey, Alex Cabot and Ron Carver, the ADAs handling this case, walked in, looking at Marcus with disdain and disgust on their faces. Casey took a seat across from Marcus while Alex and Ron took their places next to her. By that time, Marcus's lawyer came in and immediately took her seat next to him.

"Now that we're here, let's talk about what's gonna happen to him," Casey said, still glaring at Marcus.

"What are you offering?" Defense Attorney Jacqueline Marshall asked.

"No deal. We're seeking the death penalty," Alex came right out and said.

"The death penalty? Isn't that a little bit extreme? Couldn't you at least let him serve prison time?" Jacqueline asked, looking shocked.

Ron raised his eyebrows. "If you call attacking two detectives more than once, hiring an accomplice who has a grudge against Detective Benson, hiring an accomplice who later ends up dead, not to mention his priors back in Boston extreme? You must lost your damn mind."

"How did you know about that?" Marcus jumped in, his eyes burning in fury.

Casey pulled out a manila folder and tossed it at him. "Detectives Stabler and Goren wanted to know more about you, so after they heard what you had done to Olivia and Alex, they searched through your personal information and found some interesting things about you."

"Like what?!" Marcus snorted loudly.

"Four priors of domestic violence, rape in the second degree and attempted murder in the first degree. It's too bad you never served time for any of them. You lied to avoid jail, got a damn good lawyer and what's this I hear you threatened your victims? Then you came here to cause more trouble," Ron jumped in.

"Let's not forget, he beat the crap out of Carlos Montana and Tucker Jackson. He said some pretty awful lies about them, too," Alex said.

"And I'll do it again if I have to," Marcus beamed.

"Keep your mouth shut!" Jacqueline snapped at him.

"Oh, no, let him speak. He just gave us all the ammo we needed to put a needle in his arm, anyway," Casey said smugly.

"I'm not gonna die, bitch! Alex and Olivia are gonna die when I get my hands on them!!" Marcus snapped at her.

Alex smirked. "Really? Well, you have no say in what's gonna happen to you, thanks to all the evidence we have right here. And, Jacqueline, don't even think about going for an insanity defense because, it's obvious to us that Mr. Jones knew exactly what he was doing."

"Bitch, I'll kill all of you! And then I'm gonna kill Alex and Olivia for putting me here!" he screamed.

The three prosecutors got up from their seats. Casey smiled at him. "I guess we'll just have to take our chances in court, then. The jury will see what a lying, manipulative, murdering bastard you are and, if they gave me an opportunity to put a needle in your arm, I'll do it my damn self. "

Before she could leave, however, Marcus lunged forward and wrapped his hands around her neck. She screamed when he started banging her head against the wall. Alex tried to stop him, but he hit her in the face with his elbow and smacked her hard, which caused her nose to bleed, sending her back into Ron, who grabbed her before she could hit the floor. He grabbed a chair and bashed Marcus's head with it twice, which stopped him from attacking Casey.

Munch and Brian barged in and cuffed Marcus while Ron and Alex were too busy tending to Casey, who was slipping in and out of consciousness. She was bleeding and you could tell, because the blow on her head caused a huge gash.

"Is she okay?" Brian asked a moment later. His voice was dripping with concern.

Alex shook her head in disbelief. "She's pretty much out of it. The blow on her head really knocked her out. And there's a huge gash on her forehead."

"We need to get her into emergency right away. And we need to get you checked out," Munch said before he pulled Alex up off the floor and pulled her in his arms.

"I'm fine, John. My nose is bleeding, that's all," she assured him.

"Honey, for all we know, your nose could be broken. Marcus hit you pretty hard."

"I'm fine," she assured him again.

Munch glared at her. She bowed her head and agreed to get checked out so he can shut up about it.

X

**Mercy General Hospital**

**Manhattan, New York**

**February 24, 2007**

**8:00pm**

"Marcus did _what_?!" Olivia said, looking at Elliot and Bobby in disbelief.

"He attacked Casey and Alex during interrogation. Casey's at home, tending to her head since it had a huge gash and Alex's been checked out. Her nose was bleeding, but it's not broken, thank God," Elliot explained.

"That son-of-a-bitch! He just had to attack my friends! I should kill him!" Alex Eames snapped. But she calmed down when Bobby held her hand.

"Don't worry, baby. We got him," he assured her soothingly.

Alex snorted. "Yeah? At what cost?"

"I'm just glad he's in jail where he belongs for now. I want him dead," Olivia stated.

Elliot nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders. "You and me both, honey. You and me both."

Just then, Doctor Miller came in with some documents in her hands. She smiled at the four detectives before she closed the door and took a seat on the couch.

"What's the word, doc?" Olivia and Alex asked in unison.

"The results of your rape kits came back. Positive for fluids, spermicide, semen and I found some bruising on your genitals, Olivia, but it wasn't any major damage. However, I took your sperms and performed a pregnancy test. The results came out positive. Congratulations, Olivia and Alexandra. You're both expecting," Miller revealed, looking slightly hurt.

"Does that mean that either Richard or Marcus could be the father of my child?" Alex asked, tears started forming in her eyes.

"Same can be said for me," Olivia stared to choke.

"I'm sorry, ladies, but there's a strong possibility. We won't know until a paternity test is performed later on. Also, based on the timing, you both got pregnant at the same time, which is rare in some cases," she said sadly.

"Oh, my God," Bobby and Elliot breathed.

Miller smiled slightly. "But, I wouldn't be worried. Just focus on getting healthy and have a full happy pregnancy. Thanks to technology, we should know who's the father in twelve weeks or more."

Sighs of disbelief filled the room. Elliot held Olivia tightly while Bobby squeezed Alex's hand, assuring her that everything's gonna be alright. Miller got up from her seat and headed for the door when Olivia's voice stopped her.

"When can we get out of here?" she asked anxiously.

"I strongly recommend you two stay here for another day or two. You're improving but I want to make sure you don't get injured all over again, especially now that the both of you are pregnant," Miller suggested.

"We understand, doc," Alex said, then she smiled.

Doctor Miller smiled before she left the room. When she did, Olivia broke down and cried. Elliot held her tightly and kissed forehead, then he watched Bobby do the same thing with Alex.

"I love you, Liv," he whispered in her ear. She was still crying.

"I love you, too, El. I couldn't have made it without you," she replied.

"I'm so happy that we're together. And I don't care if the baby's father turns out to be Marcus or Richard. I'm the father, DNA test or not, I'm the daddy. I plan to be here for as long as you want me. Without you, I'm not complete," he stated before he pulled out an engagement ring, then he slid it on her finger.

"Oh, Elliot. Of course I'll marry you!" she cried out. He just smiled before he leaned over and kissed her sweetly, then he pulled back and tucked a stand of her honey brown hair behind her ear.

"As soon as you're strong enough and ready, we're getting married. I wanna be able to make love to you, but you need some time to heal, baby. And, I'm willing to wait until after our baby's born," Elliot said with a wicked shit eating grin on his face, the grin that made her insides melt. Like always. She knew she could count on him to be there for her when she needs him. He was proud to be the father, no matter what.

"Well, since we're making wedding plans, I guess it's safe to say that Alex and I are planning on getting married, too. Now that we know that she's having a baby and I'm gonna be the father, no matter what, there's no need for us to wait anymore," Bobby beamed.

"There's still the trial. Alex, Casey and Ron are most likely gonna ask us to testify," Olivia reminded them.

"I'm planning of testifying even if they don't ask me," Alex stated.

"I'm testifying, too," Olivia agreed.

They knew that everything's gonna be all right.

X

**Rikers Island Correctional Facility**

**Interrogation room**

**Manhattan, New York**

**February 24, 2007**

"Well, well, well. Richard White. I knew your stupid ass would end up back here where you belong. So, what's going on with you?" Munch said sarcastically, breathing over the man's neck.

Richard just smirked. "I don't know. Same ole, same ole. So, tell me, how's Olivia and Alex doing? I never got the chance to talk to them."

"And you won't, asshole," Mike breathed impatiently.

"Oh, on the contrary, I have every to talk to them, since one of them could be the mother of my child," Richard said, smiling victoriously.

Mike and Munch were shocked. Really shocked. How the hell did he know that Olivia and Alex were pregnant?!

"I know everything about the NYPD, gentlemen, even detectives Stabler and Goren. So, my question is, which one should be the mother of my child: Benson or Eames?" he laughed sadistically.

"How 'bout neither? You're not gonna kill their babies!" Mike snapped.

Richard's smiled faded immediately. "What makes you think I'm gonna kill my child?! I'd never hurt a child in my life!"

Mike got in his face. "On the contrary, you sick son on a bitch, remember your ex-wife?! She was pregnant with your child when you put a bullet through her head! Doctors said she and the baby never had a chance!!"

"I didn't know she was pregnant until Olivia told me. I would've taken responsibility for my actions. That baby was mine. I would've taken care of my son or daughter," Richard said calmly.

"No you wouldn't. You would've put a bullet in your son or daughter's head and then bury it so no one would know when to find him/her. Face it, Rich, you hate children just as much as you hate women," Mike seethed.

"I do not hate children, you bastard!" Richard snapped back.

Munch dropped a file on the table. "Well, Richard, it doesn't matter at this point because you just got yourself 25 additional years in the slammer for your part in the kidnapping, rape and attempted murder of Alex and Olivia. Too bad Marcus won't be helping you out this time."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Richard screamed.

"I'm talking about your partner in crime played you for a fucking fool, you idiot! Marcus was gonna leave you high and dry. He never had any money. He was planning on killing you," Mike jumped in.

"Just like Nicole. Only, he raped her first, cut off her finger, tortured her, strangled her, then he hung her on the ceiling. Plus, he sat his apartment on fire," Munch smirked.

"Face it, Richard, he played you blind. He had no intention of paying you any kind of money because he's broke. He was gonna point the finger at you so he could walk. Furthermore, you're not the only one who could be the father. Marcus could be the father, too," Mike seethed.

"That's not possible. I had sex with both Olivia and Alex," Richard countered, no longer sure of himself.

"So did Marcus. But, like you, he's not gonna get any parental rights because he's getting a needle in his arm," Mike said, smiling smugly.

"S-so what do you want me to do?" Richard asked, his voice cracking.

"We would suggest you testify against Marcus, but we know that's not gonna happen. Besides, you're not getting any special treatment. So, you're just gonna rot in here for the rest of your life," Munch said before he grabbed the file off the table and left, with Mike trailing close behind.

"So, what happens now?" Mike asked as they walked down the hallway.

"There's no way the jury's not gonna convict Marcus. If he does get off, it's gonna be the biggest slap in the face Alex and Olivia will ever get," Munch.

Mike knew he was right. He can only hope and pray that justice will be served for his two closest friends.

**Okay, the next chapter's the trial and let me tell you, it's gonna get real interesting! Stay tuned!**

**BTW, someone asked me who's the DA in this story? Well, I hate to break it to you, but Jack McCoy's not the DA. This take place in early 2007, so Arthur Branch is still the DA. So, for the sake of this story, Branch (who got his ass handed to him in the primary election) will remain the DA.**

**Please review!**


	12. Trial, part 1

**And we have come to the trial! I did promise you all a interesting twist but, don't worry, all of it will be revealed in this chapter. So, sit back, relax and enjoy because it's gonna be a bumpy ride.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: I'm almost done with this story, then I can go back and finish up my first crossover story. I'm almost done with that one, too.**

**X**

**Office of District Attorney Arthur Branch**

**Manhattan, New York**

**February 27, 2007**

"Well, well, well. I'm glad to hear that you two are all right. Cragen called and told me what happened," Arthur said when Casey, Alex and Ron stepped in to brief him on the Marcus Jones case. Casey had a bandage on her forehead while Alex was sporting a bandage on her nose.

"We're fine, Art. There's no way we wouldn't try this case," Casey said as she sat down.

"So, what do we got here?" Arthur asked, looking curious.

"What we have is an open and shut case, boss. Marcus knows he's screwed, big time," Casey boasted.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Casey. His lawyer may have some tricks up her sleeve. Besides, since you two were attacked, she can argue that you provoked him," Arthur countered.

"We have witnesses," Ron jumped in. "This man has no regard for anyone in his life. He doesn't have regard for himself. He loves to control women, but hates it when they finally have the courage to leave him. He can't handle getting dumped. He can't handle not having complete control. That's why he puts a bullet in their faces so they can remember him."

"Still, he can claim that Alex and Olivia lied to get away from him. They never filed charged against him," Arthur said, narrowing his eyes at them.

"That's because he threatened to kill them if they did. He did the same thing to a woman back in Boston. He even threatened to kill his former co-workers when he got in trouble. They're willing to testify, too. Art, this man has terrorized so many people in his life. I never thought I would see Alex and Olivia be so afraid of him. Hell, we're scared of him. But, we're not gonna let him get away with what he did. He's gonna rot in jail regardless if he gets the needle in his arm or not," Alex explained.

Arthur smiled at his ADAs. "I knew I made the right decision having you three work together. And, on a personal note, I want this guy to rot as well.

X

**Mercy General Hospital**

**Olivia Benson's room**

**Manhattan, New York**

**February 27, 2007**

"I'm so glad to be getting out of here. I couldn't take staying in there for much longer," Olivia groaned as she watched her fiancé pack her things together.

"Babe, don't worry. We're getting out of here. And you can stay with me," Elliot beamed as he stopped doing what he was doing, went over to her and took her in his arms, kissing her forehead gently. She laid her head against his chest and sighed deeply. In his arms, she felt safe. She knew nothing could go wrong as long as he's here. With so much that has happened, she thought she would never be with him again.

Of course she's gonna have to deal with the fact that she was violently raped by her ex-boyfriend and her stalker. And she's gonna have to deal with the fact that she's pregnant, but doesn't know who's the father. But, at least Elliot will be here to help her heal.

"Trial starts tomorrow. Are you prepared?" he whispered in her ear.

She shook her head. "Prepared? No. Scared. Hell yeah."

"Don't worry, baby. After what happened, the jury will be stupid not to convict Marcus. He made too many mistakes. Furthermore, we have way too much on him," he assured her.

"As I mentioned before, he doesn't take defeat lying down. He'd always find a way to beat the system. Look what happened in Boston. That woman's gonna be scarred for life. Alex and I are gonna be scarred for life, too, and either Marcus or Richard could be the father of my baby," Olivia explained, looking sad.

"Don't forget about me, Liv. I said I was gonna be the father regardless if I get a DNA test or not. This baby's just as mine as it is yours. Don't shut me out," he pleaded.

She reached up and kissed him softly. "El, I love you. I would never shut you out."

"Good. I love you, too," he smiled.

X

**20 minutes later**

**Alex Eames's room**

"You know the trial's tomorrow. Are you ready to face him?" Bobby asked softly. He held his fiancee in his arms while they were laying in bed.

"No," Alex simply said. "Would you hate me if I said I was scared out of my fucking mind?"

"I would never hate you, Alex. I love you. And I know you scared to face him. But, baby, you're the toughest person I know. You're gonna get through this, with me right beside you. I don't think Marcus stands a chance," he said as he kissed her forehead gently.

"I hope so. I can't stand being dragged through this mess anymore," she thought, sighing deeply.

**X**

**Trial, part 38**

**New York Supreme Court**

**February 28, 2007**

"Doctor Miller, can you please tell the jury the injuries Detective Olivia Benson and Detective Alexandra Eames sustained the first time Marcus inflicted harm on them?" Casey asked while she was pacing around the courtroom. Even though her face was covered in bruises, she still looked presentable enough to appear in court today, which suited her just fine.

Sitting behind Alex and Ron, Bobby, Alex, Elliot and Olivia were holding hands and listening intently at Miller's testimony. Olivia took a moment to look at Marcus, who was sitting at the defense table, his hands folded together and the look on his face meant he was pissed. She smirked before she turned back around in her seat and watched Casey go to work.

"Olivia and Alex were both shot in the face, shoulder and stomach. They both still have a scar on their faces as we speak," she explained.

"Could these injuries be self-inflicted?"

"In some cases, yes. But, based on my observation, no, they weren't self-inflicted. He hurt them."

"And, also in your observation, could these injuries also be sustained by someone else using his/her gun?"

"Most definitely. Marcus Jones used their own guns to inflict harm on them. Benson and Eames also had bruises on their body. Evidence of long term abuse were present. The scars on their faces are irreparable, so they can't be removed. It's permanent."

"Thank you, Doctor. I have no further questions," Casey said before she turned on her heel, went back to her seat and sat down.

Jacqueline stood up and approached the bench. "Doctor Miller, you said in some cases, harm can be self-inflicted. How you was able to tell that Olivia and Alex didn't hurt themselves?"

"Objection! Speculation," Alex stood up and shouted.

"Sustained. The witness will not answer that question," Judge Elizabeth Donnelly spoke.

"Doctor, could Olivia and Alex fake their injuries to gain sympathy from the public?" Jacqueline asked, smiling.

"Objection! Move to strike!" Casey stood up and shouted this time.

"Counselor, one more move like that and I will find you in contempt. Don't cross me," Donnelly warned, leering at the defense attorney.

"I have no further questions, your honor," Jacqueline said before she went to sit down next to Marcus, who was seething.

"Your honor, at this time, the people would like to call Elizabeth Norris to the stand," Ron said as he stood up.

_Elizabeth Norris? Why does that name sound familiar? _Marcus thought when a beautiful 30-something Puerto Rican woman approached the bench. Anger and humiliation boiled in his veins when he realized who that woman was.

After she was being sworn in, she sat down on the bench. Ron got up from his seat and approached the stunning woman. "State your name for the record, please."

"Elizabeth Maria Norris," she revealed.

"And do you happen to know the defendant?" he asked firmly.

"Yes. He was my fiancé," she admitted, which caused everyone in the courtroom to erupt.

"Order! Order in the court!" Donnelly barked as she banged the gravel.

Once everyone had settled down, Elizabeth continued, "In the beginning he was really sweet. He loved me unconditionally. We were happy together. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him."

"What happened?" Ron asked softly.

"He changed. And it was not for the better. After he lost his job, he started drinking, yelling and screaming at me; hitting me, calling me all sorts of names and berate me every chance he could get. Marcus even cheated on me and got another woman pregnant. I tried to leave him so many times, but he'd always threatened to kill me if I did. That's why I'm still scared of him to this day. Even when I go to sleep at night, he still haunts me."

"Could you tell the court what happened that night?" Ron asked.

Elizabeth started crying. "He came home, drunk as usual and started a fight with me. I told him I had enough and I was leaving him. He went crazy and beat the crap out of me. Then he grabbed my gun, which I bought to protect myself and shot me in my face. The next thing I knew, I was laying in the hospital. I had 7 different surgeries to fix my face, but the scar's still there. I pressed charges against him. We went to court. He was supposed to be convicted, but that never happened. He walked on the charges that were brought against him."

"How did Marcus end up getting acquitted?" he asked as he leaned against the bench.

She cleared her throat. "He came to my house one night and held a gun to my head. He hired a private investigator to dig up some vicious dirt on me. You see, when I was fourteen years old, my stepfather abused me. I killed him in self-defense because he was about to rape me. I ended up in foster care after they put my mother in jail for allowing it to happen; she blamed me for happened and disowned me afterward. Well, Marcus found out about it and he threatened to expose my secret if he goes to jail. I had no other choice but to drop the charges against him because I was and still am scared of him. I haven't seen or heard from him since. I even have pictures to prove he abused me."

She pulled them out and handed them to him. He smiled as he looked through them. Sure enough, she was abused all right. Bruises on her face, arms, stomach, legs and even her back were clear to see. Even the scar on her face was evident. He then handed the photos over to the judge, whose eyes were wide open at the sight of her.

"Just one more question, Elizabeth. Do you still love the defendant?" Ron asked, looking at her intently.

She cleared her throat and looked directly at him. "No. I don't love him."

"Thank you. I have no further questions, your honor," Ron said before he turned on his heel and went back to his seat.

Jacqueline stood up for a moment, feigning defeat. "I have no questions for the witness."

"Trial will resume tomorrow morning. Court is adjourned," Donnelly said as she banged the gravel and left the bench.

Ron, Casey and Alex gathered their things and headed out. Once in the hallway, they spotted Elliot, Olivia, Bobby and Alex standing, clapping their hands in approval.

"You guys did really good in there," Olivia said when the three ADAs approached them.

"It was nothing. We have this case nailed shut. His lawyer couldn't ask any concrete questions because she knew he's done for," Casey said, smiling.

"So, what's gonna happen tomorrow?" Alex Eames asked.

"Well, you two are gonna have to testify and then the two men who Marcus beat up will take the stand. Don't worry, we got him right where we want him," Alex Cabot said, smiling mischievously.

"I hope so, guys. I don't want him haunting me in my sleep forever," Olivia said.

"I hear you," Alex agreed, nodding her head.

They left the courtroom together and went out to lunch. Tomorrow, the trial will resume.

**Like I said, I'm almost done with this story. So, the trial resumes in the next chapter and then, the weddings will finally take place. It's not gonna be a double wedding, though because I feel the parings should have a wedding of their own. Each wedding will happen a year and a half after all the drama that happened.**

**Please review!**


	13. Trial, part 2

**I'm back. I just needed to take a little break to recuperate and get my creative juices back. I did mention that the trial will be short with another interesting twist. Then, in the next chapter, the verdict will come in.**

**I saw 'Infiltrated' and it was good. I was glad to see Olivia again. It wasn't just the same without her. In fact, I'm working on several post episodes stories. This time, it's gonna be **_**Dependent, Philadelphia, Sin **_**and **_**Burned.**_

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**March 1, 2007**

Looking at herself in the mirror, Olivia hoped and prayed that today will turn out all right. Taking a deep breath and running her fingers through her long honey brown hair, the beautiful brown-eyed detective was a bundle of nerves. For the first time since she was attacked, she's gonna have to look at Marcus. She knows he's pissed. She knows he's about to strike. And she knows he's plotting something against her and Alex.

_This is ridiculous. I shouldn't be scared of a guy like Marcus. I'm Olivia Benson. I'm a cop. I can do this. I can beat this. I have a baby growing inside of me. I have a man who loves me unconditionally. I have a strong support system. I'm gonna show that asshole that I'm stronger._

Giving herself a pep talk was all the ammo she needed. Smiling, she took one more look at herself in the mirror before she turned on her heel and left.

**X**

**Goren residence**

**Brooklyn, New York**

**March 1, 2007**

Alex was nervous.

Really nervous.

No, scratch that, she was scared as hell.

Today was the day she's been dreading since all of this started. She would be looking into the eyes of a man she actually loved. She couldn't believe so much has changed in a course of two years. To think she'd be rid of him was an understatement. No, she'll never be rid of him until the day he dies, which is a long time coming.

Placing her hand on her still flat belly, a sigh escaped her lips. In just eight and a half months, she's gonna be a mother. But, that alone made her afraid. After what happened two weeks ago, she thought about getting rid of the baby so she won't have to deal with the fear anymore.

Now, she won't have to live in fear. Sure, she's gonna be forever haunted by the fact that she was raped and she's gonna be forever haunted by the fact that either Richard, Bobby or Marcus could be the father. However, can a little prayer help her out?

_Please, God, let Bobby be the father. He loves me and he said he'd be there for us no matter what. I want him to be the father._

Taking a deep breath, Alex turned on her heel and left, praying to get through the day with no problems.

**X**

**Trial, part 39**

**New York Supreme Court**

**March 1, 2007**

"Detective Olivia Benson, do you love my client?" Jacqueline asked sternly.

"I did," Olivia replied, telling the truth.

"You did? Do you still love him?"

"Not anymore."

"Then why did you get with him in the first place?!" Jacqueline barked.

"Objection!" Casey yelled.

"Sustained," Donnelly said firmly.

"I got with him in the first place because he wasn't always like this in the beginning. I loved him very much. He was a sweetheart who treated me right. But, when his ugly side got the best of him, believe me, I tried to get away from him."

"Surely, you could've stayed and worked things out with him. But, no, you broke camp. And look what happened to you. So, why did you leave him in the first place?"

"He nearly killed me. That's all I'm gonna say."

"Are you currently involved with your partner Detective Elliot Stabler?" Jacqueline drove right in.

"Objection! Detective Benson's personal life has no standing on this case!" Alex barked.

"Your honor, I'm just trying to establish Olivia's sexual history here. I mean, come on, look at the facts. She wound up with her partner just weeks after she nearly lost her life," Jacqueline countered, trying to look smug. Olivia wanted to slap her.

"I'll allow it. Please answer the question," Donnelly said to Olivia.

She took a deep breath. "Yes, I am involved with him."

"And is it true that partners being romantically involved in a romantic relationship is against the rules?" Jacqueline asked, glaring at her.

"The brass never came down on me and Elliot about our relationship because, like you said, it's been only weeks since I nearly died. We'd follow the rules. But, we also know that the moment that things between us get too serious that we're gonna have to deal with them then. And, furthermore, I don't care if I lose my job at this point because Marcus took everything away from me. Now, I'm pregnant. He's not gonna take my baby away from me."

"No further questions, your honor," Jacqueline said before she went and took her seat, just as Alex was getting up.

"Redirect, your honor?" she asked, in which the judge nodded.

"Detective Benson, would you please tell the court if you would've change anything concerning your relationship with the defendant, what would it be?"

Olivia took a deep breath and sighed deeply. Then, after thinking about what Alex asked her for a second, she looked into her friend's eyes.

"If there's one thing I could change, more than anything, is I would've never gave him the time of day in the first place," she simply said.

She didn't have time to react because Marcus lunged at her, wrapping his hands around her neck. She screamed while the bailiff, Elliot and Bobby tried to pull Marcus off of her. When they finally did, she rubbed her neck with her hands, making sure it didn't get broken. She knew that was coming.

"Detective Benson, are you okay?" Elizabeth asked, her voice dripping with concern.

Olivia just nodded her head.

"I have no further questions, your honor," Alex said, then she sat down with Casey and Ron, smiling triumphantly.

Olivia stepped down and ran straight into Elliot's strong arms. Then, it was Alex's turn to take the stand. After she was sworn in, she took a seat and folded her hands together on her lap. She cringed when she looked over and saw Marcus glaring at her. Yeah, he was pissed all right. He was being screwed from left to right and he didn't like it one bit.

"Detective Eames, do you love Marcus?" Jacqueline asked when she stood up.

"I did," Alex simply replied.

"So, why did you leave him if you loved him? Why you couldn't stay with him and work things out?" Jacqueline bombarded her.

"Because he hurt me."

"No. He couldn't have. You left him because you got tired of him!"

"Objection!" Casey barked.

"You couldn't handle the relationship anymore so you left him. He couldn't possibly hurt you because he loved you! Why did you tell all those awful lies?!"

"Objection! Move to strike!" Casey yelled.

"Sustained. The witness will not answer the question," Elizabeth said.

"No, I'll answer the question. How dare you say something like that to my face?! I had every right to leave him. He put a bullet in my face, he raped me and he beat me within an inch of my life. He called me vile names, he accused me of cheating on him, which we all know I didn't and he embarrassed and humiliated me in front of my co-workers. And I tried to get away from him so many times, but he'd always find me and forces me to go back to him. That's why I left. He tried to kill me. He even tried to get his private investigator to kill me. Now, like detective Benson, I'm pregnant. Yes, I'm pregnant with child he will never see; regardless if he's the father or not!" Alex explained, glaring at the attorney.

"H-he couldn't have hired someone to kill you, Eames. Marcus couldn't have. And, how can you be pregnant?" Jacqueline stammered.

"Because Marcus Jones and Richard White raped me and Olivia! They both didn't wear a condom!" Alex snapped.

Jacqueline looked at her nervously. "B-but how?"

Alex looked at her suspiciously. "You're looking nervous there, Counselor. What's the matter? Cat got you tongue? Did you think I wouldn't find out about you?!"

"You don't know anything about me, Eames! Besides, I ask the questions. You just answer!" the attorney snapped.

"Oh, really?! See, one of the perks of being a detective is that we can even find out some shady stuff about lawyers. Believe me, I've seen some in my time. I've seen lawyers sabotoshing their own clients' defense because they knew they were fighting losing battles! Now, I can see why! We all know why you're defending Marcus, Jacqueline. It's because you had a relationship with him! He forced you to defend him!!" Alex exclaimed.

Everyone in the room was shocked of what she said. Jacqueline couldn't do anything but stand there and look ashamed. She looked over her shoulder and saw Marcus sitting there, looking so pissed that his head was about to blow. The one secret that she has tried so hard to keep was out in the open thanks to Alex.

"I hope, for your sake, that he didn't do what he did to you like what he did to us. No wonder you're sabotoshing your own client's defense, counselor. You knew what he did because he did the same thing to you!" Alex snapped at her.

"No further questions, your honor," Jacqueline mumbled in defeat before she went to her seat and sat down, just as Ron stood up.

"Alex, honey, would you haven gotten with Marcus if your husband Joe was still alive?" he asked smoothly.

"No, I wouldn't. I loved Joe with everything I had. I'll always love him, but, now, I love Bobby. He's my everything. Regardless of what the DNA test says, he's the father of my child. I don't care what anyone says, I love Bobby Goren and even losing my job won't stop me from loving him," Alex said confidently.

Ron smiled at her. "Thank you, Detective Eames. I have no further questions."

Alex stepped down and ran into Bobby's arms. He kissed her forehead gently before they sat down.

Throughout the trial, the three ADAs had an easy time questioning several other witnesses. Carlos Montana, one of the three men who Marcus attacked, testified that he never had a criminal record. Marcus just lied just so he could get his job back, which it never happened. In fact, Carlos mentioned that he, like Tucker Jackson and James Harper, is an only child and was raised in a good home.

Tucker Jackson testified that he not only caught Marcus stealing money, he also videotaped it. And when Marcus attacked him when he got off of work, he somehow managed to grab the tape and destroy it, much to his chagrin. He also mentioned that he has a clean record and he's married to his high school sweetheart. Marcus got revenge for absolutely nothing.

James Harper testified that the only record he got was a parking violation, but he got that cleared up quickly in court by paying it and keeping his record clean. He never laid a hand on any female. He's a happily married man who has nothing but love and respect for women, plain and simple. Both of his parents are only children so he doesn't have any cousins, male or female.

When the day was over, Jacqueline stood up and shocked everyone when she announced that she's gonna recuse herself as Marcus's defense attorney because her secret was now out in the open. Bailiffs had to restrain Marcus when she announced her decision to step down after he went absolutely berserk.

Olivia and Alex looked over and saw Marcus looking pissed off. They both smiled before they turned their attention back to the testimony. The prosecution and the defense closed their statements before the jury went and deliberated.

Tomorrow, the jury will read the verdict.

**The verdict is in. Stay tuned in the next chapter! **

**Please review!**


	14. Verdict and the sentencing

**I'm back with the verdict. Don't worry, everyone's gonna like the outcome of this. Marcus Jones won't be able to get away with anything when I get done with his ass. And Olivia and Alex will finally have some peace and happiness with the men they love. **

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: As I mentioned before, the verdict and the sentencing comes in this chapter and then, the weddings. I'm almost done with this story so bare with me.**

**X**

**Trial, part 40**

**New York Supreme Court**

**March 2, 2007**

Silence.

Pure silence.

Deadly silence.

Terrorizing silence.

Deafening silence filled the air as Casey, Alex and Ron took their respective places at the prosecutors' table. A moment later, Marcus's new defense lawyer, Melissa Gavin came out and took her place at the defense table. All four attorneys remained standing when the bailiff came out of the judge's chambers, escorting Marcus to his seat, not bothering to take his handcuffs off his wrists and his ankles. Then, he took his place next to the bench.

"All rise," he barked. Everyone in the courtroom rose from their seats just as Judge Donnelly came out of her chambers and took her place on the bench.

"You may be seated," she said sternly. Once everyone sat back down, she took a seat herself.

A few minutes later, the jury came out and took their places at their assigned seats. The head of the jury handed a piece of paper to the bailiff, who handed it to the judge. After scanning it for a second or two, Elizabeth handed the piece of paper back to the bailiff, who then handed it back to the jury.

"Has the jury reached its verdict?" she asked.

"We have, Your Honor," a female juror replied.

"Will the defendant please rise?"

Marcus, who was still looking pissed off about how his case went, stood up with Melissa standing next to him, who held his hand but he snatched it away. He should've just killed Alex and Olivia and be done with it, but, no, everything had to blow up in his face. And he didn't like it one bit. Now, everything was falling apart. He blamed his former attorney, he blamed Olivia, he blamed Alex and he blamed everyone else for making his life a living fucking hell.

"On the charge of murder in the first degree, how do you find?"

"We find the defendant guilty."

"On the charge of attempted murder in the second degree, how do you find?"

"We find the defendant guilty."

"On the charge of conspiracy to commit murder in the second degree, how do you find?"

"We find the defendant guilty."

"On the charge of stalking and menacing in the second degree, how do you find?"

"We find the defendant guilty."

"On the charge of kidnaping in the second degree."

"We find the defendant guilty."

"On the charge of assault in the second degree."

"Guilty."

"On the charge of assault and battery in the second degree."

"Guilty."

"On the charge of two counts of rape in the second degree, how do you find?"

"Guilty."

_He's guilty of all charges! I'm so happy I won't have to deal with him anymore. He's out of my life. I can finally move on. I have Elliot in my life and I love him so much. I'm carrying a child and we're getting married. I don't have to live in fear anymore._

Tears of happiness started falling from Olivia's eyes as she heard the guilty verdict being read. She looked over and saw Elliot smiling at her in satisfaction. He squeezed her hand to assure her it was all over, that she won't have to live in fear anymore. Nothing was gonna come between them ever again. To prove his point, he leaned over and kissed her softly, smiling when he did it. She couldn't be more in love with him now.

"Everything's gonna be all right now. We can finally be happy, baby," he whispered in her ear.

_I can move on. I have Bobby, I have __our__ baby growing inside of me and I still have my life. Marcus can't hurt me anymore. I can't remember being this happy in ages!_

Meanwhile, Alex was in the same shape. She couldn't stop crying. She snuggled close to Bobby's side as the jury read the verdict. He kissed her forehead gently and tightened his arms around her. She looked over and saw how angrier and angrier Marcus got. It looked like he was about to explode. He knew everything was gonna come back and bite him in the ass. Served him right. What a jackass!

"Sentencing will take place one week from today. Court is adjourned," Elizabeth said before she banged the gravel and left the bench. Everyone in the room started to leave when Marcus just lost it and lunged at Alex and Olivia. But, this time, they were prepared for his assault and drew their guns out, pointing it at him. He stopped in his tracks and scowled at them as the bailiff grabbed his arm and dragged him away roughly.

"You can't anything to us anymore, Marcus Jones! You're history, bitch!" Olivia yelled at him.

"You two ladies okay?" Elliot asked when he approached the girls with worry.

"We're fine. We had our guns out before he could do anything to us," Olivia replied before she and Alex placed their guns back in the holster and took a deep breath. Then Olivia went into his arms while Alex went over and caught up with Bobby, Mike and Carolyn.

"I'm just glad it's all over," she mumbled with a sigh. Elliot just kissed her forehead and held her close to him.

"I'm glad it's all over, too, baby."

X

**Trial, part 41**

**New York Supreme Court**

**March 11, 2007**

"Marcus Jones, because of your heinous actions towards these two detectives, not to mention causing harm to others and taking a life of a fellow fugitive, I feel that you are a menace to society. I feel that you are a flight risk. I feel that you will cause harm to others again. Therefore, this court and myself have no other choice but to sentence you to the maximum penalty in the last 50 years. I hereby sentence you to the death penalty. Court in adjourned," Elizabeth said as she pounded the gravel, then she left the bench without another word to say.

Everyone in the room, including Olivia and Alex, erupted in a loud cheer. Casey, Ron and Alex hugged each other tightly. Detectives from Special Victims and Major Case hugged each other and slapped hands, ensuring a job well done. It was definitely a group effort.

"Ladies, it has been a pleasure working this case with you. I sure hope we can do it again," Ron said while he packing his things together.

"I'm just glad things went right for Olivia and Alex for a change. Lord knows they been through hell," Casey replied, smiling.

"I'm just glad the verdict came in our favor. Now, Marcus will never hurt another man or woman ever again," Alex beamed.

The trial was now over. Justice has been served. Tomorrow will be the beginning of a brand new life for Alexandra Eames and Olivia Benson.

They couldn't wait.

**Okay, so this is where you come in. Next chapter is the wedding but, what I want to know is, which wedding do you wanna see first:**

**Bobby and Alex?**

**or**

**Elliot and Olivia?**

**Vote right now while I work on my other stories! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	15. Closure

**Okay, while you all debate on which couple should tie the knot first, I'm gonna go ahead and put a filler chapter in. But, this one does serves its purpose because...Alex and Olivia will confront Marcus (YAY)! Keep in mind, I'm making this chapter kinda short so I can work on the wedding(s) chapters!**

**With that in mind, enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: nothing new to add at this time, other than what I mentioned before.**

**X**

**Rikers Island**

**March 21, 2007**

**10:00pm**

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Liv? Maybe this isn't such and good idea. We should just go home and relax. After all, it's been a while since you saw him," Elliot warned his fiancee when they made their way to the visiting room

"I'm sure, honey. I can't have a peaceful night's sleep unless I talk to him. I can't go asleep and have another nightmare anymore," Olivia reminded him firmly.

He kissed her forehead gently. "Baby, I know. Believe me, I know. But, we don't have to be here. We should be focusing on the positive things right now."

She snorted playfully. "Like what?"

He narrowed his blue eyes at her as he rubbed her swollen belly with his hand. "Like our wedding, of course. I'm planning on making you my wife as soon as possible. Especially since you're having a baby."

She reached up and pulled him down for a kiss. "Don't worry, sweetheart. We have plenty of time to plan our wedding. I can't wait to marry you. I just want to get this over with. I want to see him. I deserve some closure in my life."

"If you say so," he said and shrugged his shoulders before they took a seat at the table, holding hands. A moment later, Bobby and Alex walked in, holding hands as well.

"Coming here was a good idea, babe. Now we can see the bastard rot right in front of our eyes and you can finally have some peace in your life," Bobby said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I know and I'm glad I'm gonna have some closure in my life. You know, I had a really good night's sleep last night. Thank you for being there for me, Bobby," Alex said, looking up at her fiancé dreamily.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers softly. Then he pulled back and looked into her brown eyes.

"I'm always gonna be here for you, baby. I love you. But, you know that, right?"

"I know. I love you, too."

They took their seats right next to Elliot and Olivia just as they heard the door open. Two prison guards came in, dragging Marcus along with them. As soon as he saw Olivia and Alex, he started lashing out at them, calling them all sorts of names and blaming them for putting him in the position he's in. The ladies paid him no mind because they were too busy being with the men who had shown them nothing but love.

Marcus still looked at them furiously after he was sat down across from them. Then, one of the guards stood right behind him, making sure he doesn't do anything stupid. He got angry when he dreaded having to deal with them in this kind of environment. He didn't even wanna see them, but he didn't have a choice. Prison changes a person and sometimes, it's not for the better. He didn't care about them anymore.

And he sure didn't care about Richard White anymore, either. As far as he's concerned, Psycho man never existed in his life. He should've got rid of him while he had the chance. Hell, he was able to get rid of Nicole Wallace. But, he also knew everything he did in getting Alex and Olivia back in his clutches was gonna come back and bite him in the ass. And, boy, it did.

Meanwhile, Alex, Olivia, Bobby and Elliot held their breaths silently when he started opening his mouth.

"Why are you here?! To gloat?! To rub it in my face?! Shouldn't you be happy now?! You got what you wanted!" Marcus hissed.

"Don't worry, baby. It's almost over," Elliot whispered in her ear.

"Marcus, Alex and I came here to ask you why. Why did you turn out to be this way? Did something happen in your childhood that caused you to become a monster?" Olivia asked softly.

He snorted. "Let me tell you something, pretty bitch. I had no normal childhood. I had a shitty life!"

"So did I," Olivia countered.

"I don't care. I had no mother, no father, no nothing. I've been on my own since I was twelve. I was shifted from foster home to foster because no one wanted me," he snapped.

Olivia held her fiance's hand tightly as she watched Marcus getting more and more upset. She realized that coming here was a bad idea. She should've stayed home.

"Marcus, what happened to the man who promised he'd never hurt me? Why did you change?" Alex asked softly.

"Let me tell you something, Alex, he was never there. I was putting on a show for you. Like I said, you got what you wanted. You both got away from me so why are you here? I don't have to deal with you both anymore!" Marcus screamed.

"Marcus, please, can we please talk without you getting more and more upset?" Olivia asked, pleading softly.

"What's the point of doing that?! I'm gonna be here until they finally put a needle in my arm. No one's gonna come to say goodbye to me. No one cares. I'm all alone. Do you know prison changes a person?! I have to watch my back every single day because I'm fresh meat! So, Alex and Olivia, does that answer your question?! It should, because I knew I should've got rid of you when I had the chance! But, no, you both embarrassed and humiliated me in fucking court! So, I'm leaving and I better not see you four again! We're done!" Marcus said before he got up and stormed out of the visiting room, with the guard trailing close behind.

"He's gone," the other prison guard said.

Olivia and Alex breathed a sigh of relief. Bobby and Elliot took them out of the room and, once they got to the hallway, the ladies began to break down right in front of them.

"It's over, isn't it? It's really over," Olivia sobbed on Elliot's chest.

"Yes, baby, it's really over. He'll never come after you two again. He knew he was screwed. You're both safe," he whispered as he looked over at Bobby, who was hugging Alex. She, too, was sobbing against him.

"Let's get out of here and get something to eat. I'm starving," Elliot suggested.

The four of them left, making sure to put their painful past behind once and for all and heading for a bright future.

**Like I said, it's short but it does mean something. Now Olivia and Alex can move on without anymore problems! The weddings are next! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	16. Bobby and Alex's wedding

**Wow, I only have two more chapters left to do and I'll finally be done with this crossover story. And, then, I'll finish up on my other crossover story. I had started a new SVU story that's been getting a lot of buzz right away, so that tells me I need to finish this up and quick!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: nothing new to add at this time.**

**X**

**Ritz Carlton Hotel**

**Manhattan, New York**

**August 31, 2007**

**12:00pm**

Alexandra Kelly Eames couldn't believe today was here. Just when she thought she was never getting married again after her beloved Joe's death (and after having to deal with Marcus's wrath), she was once again donning a wedding dress.

That's because today was a very special day for her. She was about to join her life with the overactive cuddly teddy bear, who also happens to be her partner of six years. She was about to marry Robert Anthony Goren.

She smiled at the thought of being Mrs. Bobby Goren. She couldn't wait to make her dreams come true. Despite the rain pouring outside, today was a good day and she wasn't about to complain right now.

They decided to have the wedding at the Ritz Carlton Hotel in downtown Manhattan. The ceremony was to take place inside the spacious gold ballroom. It had enough room to accommodate about 200 people. Olivia was serving as Alex's maid of honor. Alex C, Casey, Megan Wheeler, Monique, Melinda and Carolyn were her bridesmaids.

Elliot was serving as Bobby's best man. Fin, Mike, Jimmy Deakins (MCS former captain), Ross, Ken, Munch, Brian, and Cragen were the groomsmen. Alex's father, Harold was walking his daughter down the aisle and giving her away. Alex's nephew Nathan was serving as the ring bearer and Julie, her next door neighbor was serving as the flower girl. Alex's family, Bobby's army buddies, their high school friends and the rest of the NYPD were invited to witness the wedding.

Basically, she couldn't wait to get married.

She looked at her swollen belly and smiled. She couldn't believe there was a life growing inside of her. Even thought the circumstances of her pregnancy was not what she wanted, she was happy to bring her baby into the world. And she was happy to have a man who's gonna be a father, too.

"Honey, it's your father. Can I come in?" Harold asked, knocking on the door.

"Of course, Daddy," she beamed. She couldn't stop smiling.

Her father came in and looked at his daughter. God, he had never seen her look so beautiful before. Alex looked like her mother; a woman in love on her wedding day.

"Ready to get married, honey?" he asked excitedly.

Alex grinned. "I'm ready as I'll ever be."

"Honey, I just want you to know that I'm so happy for you and Bobby. I know I'm leaving you in good hands. He's a good man for you."

"Thank you, Daddy. That means so much to me. I love him, you know," she said, blinking back tears.

Harold took her hands into his. "Honey, your mother and I thought we lost you for good when Marcus harmed you. But, I knew Bobby would be the one for you. I love him just as much as I love you. I know you two are gonna have a wonderful life together with your baby. I'm gonna be a grandfather again."

"I can't wait to bring this baby into the world, Daddy. I'm so excited about being a mother for a change," Alex said proudly.

He kissed her forehead gently. "Let's get going, shall we? You have a handsome man out there waiting to marry you."

Alex picked up her bouquet of flowers and smiled. "Let's go!"

X

**15 minutes later**

**Bobby and Alex's wedding**

Candles illuminated the room as the guests watched the wedding party making their way down the aisle. Soft piano music began playing on the stereo and you could hear the soft rumbling of the raindrops crackling against the window.

Bobby stood at the altar, a smile tugging on his handsome face. Elliot patted him on his back and grinned at his best friend. He couldn't stop smiling himself. The blue eyed hunk can't wait to call Olivia his bride when their wedding day comes.

The room fell silent when _Here Comes The Bride _started to play. The guests stood up and awaited for the bride's arrival. The double doors opened and Bobby had to hold in his breath when Alex appeared a moment later, on the arm of her beaming father. A single tear fell from his eye as he watched them walk down the aisle.

"She's beautiful, Bobby," Elliot whispered in his ear.

More tears of happiness fell from his eyes by the time Alex and Harold reached the altar. Her father lifted the veil away from her face and smiled.

"I love you, little girl," he whispered before he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Tears started falling from her eyes. "I love you, too, Daddy."

"Who gives this bride away?" the minister asked.

"Her mother and I do," Harold replied before he took a seat next to his wife.

"We are gathered here today to witness the holy union of Alexandra Kelly Eames and Robert Anthony Goren. Two beating hearts will join as one. Two souls will unite in happiness and joy. Two human beings will embark on a new journey together. If there's anyone, who feels why these two should not be joined in hold matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

When no one in the room said a word, the minister continued. "At this time, I understand you two would like to recite your own vows. Alex, you may go first."

Alex handed her bouquet of flowers to Olivia, who winked at her. Then she turned back around and held hands with Bobby. He leaned over and kissed her forehead gently and grinned.

"Bobby. My hero. My lover. My best friend. My heart and soul. I love you more than life itself. You're my overactive teddy bear. You're my comforter. You mean more to me than anything else in the world. You came along and single-handedly healed my broken heart. Just when I was through with love, especially after Joe's death and my ordeal with Marcus, you saved me. You saved me from another broken heart. You saved me from getting hurt and you showed me how I can be loved again. You showed me how to love again. When I'm with you, I feel like I can accomplish anything. I hope I can continue to accomplish so much more in my life now that I have you. I love you, Robert. I love you so much."

She reached over and, with her fingers, wiped the tears away from his brown eyes. She just smiled at him.

"Alex, I have never felt this way about anyone before in my life before you came along and gave me joy. When everyone else ran, you stuck by me through thick and thin. You stood up for me when no one else would and you stood by me when time got rough. I love the spunk in you. I'd melt all the time when you go and brag about me to your friends. You make me feel important. You make me feel special. You make me feel loved. Baby, I love you so much that I'd rather die first than to let someone take you away from me. I'm gonna be spending the rest of my life loving you and taking good care of you. I love you so damn much."

"Alex, do you take Robert as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for better or worse until death do you part?" the minister asked.

"I do," she said through her tears.

"Robert, do you take Alex as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for better or worse until death do you part?

"I do," Bobby said, smiling brightly at his blushing bride.

"May I have the rings, please?"

Elliot handed the rings to the minister, then he nudged Bobby playfully on his stomach.

"Bobby, as you place the ring on Alex's finger, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed," the minister said.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Bobby repeated as he slid the ring on her finger. Then he leaned down and kissed it gently.

"Alex, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," she said as she slid the ring on his finger.

"By the power vested in me, by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Alex grinned foolishly when Bobby enveloped her in his arms and kissed her passionately. They could hear everyone in the room laughing and cheering at the newly married couple.

"I now present to you, Mr and Mrs. Bobby Goren!" the minister announced, smiling brightly.

Bobby picked his new wife up in his arms and carried her out of the ball room. They didn't even notice the others following them behind, throwing rice and flowers at them. They were too busy consummating their new marriage by kissing each other passionately.

Alex was now Mrs. Bobby Goren. Alexandra Goren. Bobby's wife and the mother of his child. She couldn't stop smiling.

X

**1 hour later**

**Wedding reception**

**Mario's Italian Restaurant **

**Manhattan, New York**

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, would you please rise and help me welcome Mr and Mrs. Bobby Goren!" the DJ announced.

Everyone in the restaurant clapped and cheered when the double doors opened and Bobby and Alex walked in, arm in arm, with the wedding party trailing close behind. They didn't pay any attention to their guests because they were too busy staring into each other's eyes. They were happy, deeply in love and now married. This day couldn't have been more better for them.

"Girl, you look beautiful," Carolyn approached the couple, hugging them both.

"That comes with being in love," Alex beamed.

"How does it feel being Mrs. Bobby Goren?" Megan asked, smiling.

"I still can't believe it. Sometimes I wonder if it's all a dream. Well, I'm glad to say it's not. I feel wonderful. And, in just a few months, we're gonna be parents," Alex said proudly.

"I'm glad you said that, Alex, because the doctor called. She got the DNA results. I told her where to find us. Are you nervous?" Olivia asked a moment later.

Alex smiled. "You know what, at this point, I don't care. In my heart, Bobby's the father. He's gonna be there and I'm not gonna have it any other way. Even if Marcus or Richard turns out to be the father, they're never gonna see my son or daughter. I rather have a man who's gonna be a true father."

"I agree with you there, Alex," Olivia said with a smile on her face.

Throughout the day, everyone was having a good time. Just then, Doctor Miller showed up with two manila folders in her hands. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. She felt all eyes on her and she started to feel uncomfortable.

"Doc, thank you for coming," Alex said when she and Olivia approached her.

"I'm glad to be here. By the way, congratulations on your new marriage, Alex. I know you and Bobby are gonna have a wonderful life together," Miller said, smiling.

"I'm glad you came. We've been trying to focus on something else, to take our minds off the paternity test," Olivia whispered.

"That's good. Well, I won't be keeping you in the dark any longer. Here they are," she said as she handed the folders over to them. Alex and Olivia took a deep breath as they both opened the folders up slowly and carefully. With their eyes shut tightly, they pulled the information out as they opened their eyes slowly.

Once they looked at it, they both looked at each other for a second before their faces broke out into wide grins. They both squealed with delight as they turned on their heels and ran towards their respective partners.

"Whoa, who died?" Bobby teased.

"Bobby, it's our baby! We got the DNA results back! You're the father! I knew it in my heart you're the father!" Alex exclaimed happily. He broke into a wide grin and scooped her up in his arms, making sure he didn't hurt her or their baby. God, to hear that he's the father of her baby made his day much more brighter. Now, he, his wife and their baby can be happy.

Meanwhile, Elliot felt the same way. He found out that Olivia was having his baby. _His _baby. _Their _baby. He couldn't be happier. The thought of what his fiancee went through within the last six months faded away as new happiness dawned on them.

Now that he knows he's the father, he can't wait another day to make him his bride!

**Elliot and Olivia's wedding is next then, the ladies have their babies! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	17. Elliot and Olivia's wedding

**Okay, since I'm almost done with my other crossover story, this tells me that I need to wrap this story up and quick. So, I'm just gonna go ahead and do Elliot and Olivia's wedding.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**August 21, 2007**

**3:00pm**

_Ten days ago..._

Olivia couldn't believe it.

After years of getting her heart broken, after years of being hurt and after years of being in one bad relationship after another, not to mention nearly losing her life, today was finally here.

She was finally marrying the man of her dreams. She was marrying the love of her life. She was marrying her partner, lover and best friend. She was marrying Elliot Stabler.

They decided to have their wedding in their backyard since it was a beautiful day outside. It was big enough to accommodate 150 people or more since Elliot do have four children to support. And, since she was now six months pregnant, having a backyard wedding felt so right for her.

Alex E was her maid of honor. Alex C, Melinda, Monique, Casey, Megan and Carolyn were her bridesmaids. Elliot's older brother Chris was his best man. Mike, Bobby, Fin, Munch, Brian, Cragen, Fin's son Ken and Ross were his groomsmen. Cragen was also giving the honor of walking Olivia down the aisle and giving her away since he was the closest thing to being a father to her. The entire NYPD, Elliot's family and Olivia's high school friends were invited to witness them exchange vows.

Standing in the bedroom and looking in the mirror, a beaming Olivia were all smiles as she glanced at her newly rounded body. For a woman whose pregnant, she sure looks small. Her wedding gown fits her belly very well. She was dripping in jewelry and her 16-inch veil covered her face. She couldn't be more happier in her life right now. The fact that she experienced some dark times in her past no longer faded her. She was now safe and happy.

_God, this is it. Elliot's the man I've been waiting for. He loves me, he protects me, he cherishes me and he adores me. And I feel the same way about him. He came to my rescue when Marcus hurt me. He's more than willing to sacrifice his own life to save mine. I love him so much. And I'm gonna be a mother, can you believe that? I'm gonna be a stepmother to four beautiful children. And, with our own baby on the way, this couldn't be any better._

A knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts. Fearing it was Elliot (she's a traditionist, by the way), she went to the door and placed her hand on it.

"Who is it?" she asked nervously.

"It's me, Don. Ready to get married?" he asked, chuckling.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she opened the door and giggled at him. Don was wearing a blue leisure suit that he must've got from the seventies.

"I happen to know that this suit is making a comeback, young lady. I know I look good," he scolded playfully.

"Yeah, whatever," she replied, laughing some more.

He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Then he took her hand into his and smiled.

"You look beautiful," he said honestly.

"Thank you...Dad," she said, which caught him by surprise.

"Really?" Don asked, still looking surprised.

"I'm serious. You've always been like a father to me. You looked after me when no one else would. I have a reason to live now, thanks to you," Olivia said through her tears.

He reached over and hugged her tightly. Truthfully, he always thought of her as a daughter. He and his wife always wanted to have children, but, when Marge died, he knew Olivia would come close to being his little girl. And now, she was getting married to a man he always thought of as a son. He knew Elliot was good for her.

"I'm happy for you, my precious little girl. I love you," he whispered in her ear.

She just smiled. "I love you, too, Daddy."

X

**20 minutes later**

**Elliot and Olivia's wedding**

Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie and Lizzie smiled at their father, who was beaming with happiness. Today was a good day for him and the sun was shining brightly. The kids couldn't be more happier for their dad, who, in just a few minutes was about to share his life with the woman he loved the most.

Maureen was especially happy. She knew how much Olivia meant to her father. From the moment they became partners, she knew there were some kind of instant chemistry between them. It took her mother's untimely death and Olivia's painful ordeal for them to finally admit their feelings for each other. And, boy, did they ever!

_Here Comes The Bride _started playing on the stereo as everyone stood up from their seats. The double doors open and Elliot had to hold in his breath when he saw Olivia, looking ever so beautiful, being escorted down the aisle by Cragen. She smiled brightly at him as she accepted his outstretched hand and they stood side by side in front of the preacher.

"Who gives this bride away?" he asked.

"I do," Don answered, then after he patted Elliot on his back and kissed Olivia's cheek, he took a seat next to Elliot's children and surprisingly, judge Elizabeth Donnelly.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the holy union of Olivia Serena Michelle Benson and Elliot Michael Nicolas Stabler. As the angles sing through the sky and as they embark on a new journey, let the good Lord shines on them through love and happiness. If there's anyone, who feels why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

When no one said a word, he continued, "At this time, I understand you two have written your own vows. Olivia, you may go first."

She handed her bouquet of flowers to Alex, who winked at her. Then, she turned back around and held hands with the handsome blue eyed man she was about to marry.

"Elliot, my Elliot. The love of my life. My hero. My angel. My heart and soul. Me best friend for life. When I was going through my personal ordeal with Marcus, you stood beside me and never looked back. And that's when I knew I was deeply in love with you. Elliot, I could never love any man like the way I love you. I love it when you hold me in your arms. I love it when you kiss me, I love it when you tell me you love me every day. I love it when you make me feel better whenever I'm down or sad. I can't imagine being with anyone else. You're the reason why I'm still here. Because of you, I'm living again. I love you, Elliot."

She reached over and, with her fingers wiped the tears away from his eyes. He took her hand and kissed it gently, then he placed it over his beating heart.

"Olivia. My Olivia. My sweet and loving Olivia. I thank God everyday for having you in my life. I thought I could never love again after I lost Kathy, but you came along and that alone gave me hope. I used to dream about you at night; holding you, kissing you and waking up next to you in the morning. And, now, with us standing in front of God, I can't wait to start a new day with you. And I can't wait to bring our new baby into our world. I'm so lucky to have you in my life. My children are lucky to have you in their lives. We're a one big happy family now and nothing's gonna change that. I love you so much."

"Elliot, do you take Olivia as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for better or worse until death do you part?"

"I do," he said quickly.

"Olivia, do you take Elliot as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for better or worse until death do you part?"

"I do," she said through her tears of happiness.

"May I have the rings, please?"

Bobby reached inside his pocket and pulled out the rings, then he handed them to the preacher, who held them up for everyone to see. The sun shined on them brightly.

"These rings represent love, fidelity and happiness. As you two wear them, let them run through your veins and let your hearts beat as one."

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other and smiled.

"Elliot, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed," the preacher said.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Elliot repeated as he slid the ring on her finger. Then he leaned down and kissed it gently.

"Olivia, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," she said through her tears as she slid the ring on his finger.

"By the power vested in me, by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Olivia cried with happiness as her new husband lifted the veil away from her face. Then he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately, shoving his tongue in her mouth. She was too lost in his arms to notice or hear the guests clapping and cheering for the newly married couple.

She was now Mrs. Elliot Stabler. Olivia Stabler. Elliot's wife and the mother of his child.

She couldn't stop smiling.

**The conclusion is next! I'm so sad this story is finally coming to an end! Thank you so much and please stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	18. Babies galore

**And we have come to the end of the story! I really wanna thank you all for loving this story. It was a long time coming but it was worth it. I love you so much for sticking by me. And don't forget to read my newest SVU story 'Stalked Again'. I'm telling you, it's awesome to read and even better to review!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**3 months later**

**Mercy General Hospital**

**Manhattan, New York**

**November 28, 2007**

Cragen, Alex, Casey, Munch, Fin, Brian, Monique, Mike, Carolyn and Deakins were all smiles when they saw Bobby and Elliot holding their new beautiful babies in their arms. Both of them were smiling at the sight of their precious little girls. Elliot was holding Penelope Serena Stabler and Jessica Amanda Stabler while Bobby was holding Rachael Hope Goren. They were singing softly to them and smiling brightly.

"Isn't that a beautiful sight?" Monique asked, smiling. Her smile got even bigger when Fin wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"It is," Carolyn agreed, rubbing her swollen stomach. She looked up saw Mike smiling at her.

"I want one," Casey cooed.

Brian smiled as he kissed her. "I can help you out with that, Case."

"You already did, Cassidy," she smirked at him. He looked at her in shock when she took her hand and placed it on her stomach. Once the shock wore off, he smiled and took her in his arms.

"Who's next?" Don teased.

"John and I are getting married!" Alex exclaimed, showing off her engagement ring to everyone.

Everyone in the room groaned. Not because they were happy, but because Munch was getting married for the 5th time. Why Alex decided to marry him, they don't know. But, they were happy nonetheless. It was about time, too, considering the sexual tension they had for each other just as long as Elliot and Olivia pinned for each other.

"Alex and Olivia deserve some happiness for once. I'm so happy for them," Casey said, breaking the silence.

"Tell me about it," Monique agreed. "I'm just happy that Elliot and Bobby stuck by them through it all. I'm glad Marcus will be getting the punishment he so rightly deserves. Lord knows he's been a terror."

"Thinking about having a baby, Mo?" Fin teased.

"Only when it comes to you, Finny," she came back with a tease of her own.

"Well, let's do it then," he grinned.

"You serious? You wanna have a baby with me, Finny?" she was surprised.

"I'm not getting any younger, woman. Let's go and try one. Ken always wanted a little brother or sister," he smiled.

"Wanna go home and try right now?" she wiggled her eyebrows at him seductively.

"See you guys later," Fin said before he and Monique left, leaving the others to laugh at them.

"Should we go and see how they're doing?" Carolyn asked.

"We'll come back tomorrow. It's all about them today. Besides, we need to prepare for our own bambino to come into the world," Mike teased.

She nudged him on his stomach and laughed. "You and your jokes. Why did I marry you again?"

He flashed her his famous grin. "Because you love me, Mrs. Logan."

The others laughed.

X

**20 minutes later**

**Olivia's hospital room**

When her husband brought their sleeping beautiful babies into the room, she immediately held out her arms for them. Smiling, he placed Penelope right into her mother's embrace while he kept holding Jessica. Olivia cuddled their baby close to her and watched in amazement at her sleeping form.

There were pretty babies, but Penelope and Jessica took the cake. They were the splitting image of their mother. They had Olivia's olive toned skin and honey brown hair, but Penelope had her father's sparkling blue eyes and Jessica has Olivia's brown eyes, not to mention their father's shit eating grin. They had also won Elliot and Olivia's hearts.

"They're beautiful, just like their mother," he said as he took his place next to her on the bed.

"I can't believe Penelope and Jessica are here. Our little angels are here with us. God, I can't believe this is happening to me," she sobbed happily.

Elliot wiped the tears away from her eyes with his thumbs. "It's happening, sweetheart. It's happening. You're a mother now. Penelope and Jessica looks just like you."

"I love you, Elliot. I can't thank you enough for standing by me. I don't know how to repay you," she said before she kissed him softly.

"The only repayment you can give me right now is your love. You, Penelope and Jessica are stuck with me and my brood now," he said, giving her his famous shit eating grin.

"Did everyone see her?" she asked, looking so happy and in love with him.

"Are you kidding me? They're madly in love with little Penelope and Jessie. They love Rachael, too. We made some beautiful babies, woman," he scolded playfully.

Olivia laid her head against his chest and smiled. She had a family. A family that she'd always dreamed about. A family she loved more than anything in the world. Now, she'll never have to worry about being alone ever again.

"I love you, Elliot."

He kissed her forehead gently. "I love you, too, Olivia. And I love Penelope Serena and Jessica Amanda."

At this point, her life was perfect.

X

**10 minutes later**

**Alex's hospital room**

When Alex woke up, she smiled at the sight of Bobby holding their daughter in his arms. Her heart melted at the sight of them. He looked up and smiled at her as he sat next to her on the bed. He couldn't stop smiling because he's a little kid at heart. He has his beautiful wife and their precious daughter in his life now and he's not about to change a damn thing.

"She's beautiful," Alex cooed as she touched Rachael's tiny hand with her finger.

"She looks like you, babe." he leaned over and kissed her softly.

"I love you, Robert. I can't thank you enough for being there for me," she said, smiling through her tears.

"You're stuck with me, Eames. I'm not going anywhere. I finally have a family. You and Rachael complete me," he said convincingly.

They looked down at their beautiful baby girl. She wiggled in Bobby's arms and found a comfortable position. Then she fell right back to sleep.

Alex has finally found peace and quiet with the man she loves. And, now, with their daughter now in the world, she's looking forward to a brand new beginning.

She couldn't wait.

**The end!**

**Thank you again for loving this story! I have plenty more stories in the works! I'll even take requests! Thank you again and I love you so much!**

**Please review!**


End file.
